


I'm no Angel and Neither are You

by Yvhvhvtke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Angelic Grace Bonds (Supernatural), Castiel (Supernatural)'s Handprint, Handprint, Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter Sam Winchester, M/M, Mating Bond, Temporarily Human Castiel (Supernatural), Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Winged Castiel, Winged Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvhvhvtke/pseuds/Yvhvhvtke
Summary: Cas needs his wings cleaned, but that's something reserved for a particular garrison in Heaven to do, and intimate partners. Right now, he has neither.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed

Dean slowly woke up and glanced at the chair in the corner of his room. Castiel sat there, exactly like he had when Dean fell asleep. He had his elbow on the arm rest and his chin on his fist not really looking at anything. The guy looked miserable. Cas had been with them for over three weeks now and Dean didn't know why. He just showed up one day, moving stiffer than normal, and just never left. The few times anyone said something about going somewhere Cas immediately headed for the car instead of trying to use his mojo.

"Hey Cas."

Cas sighed and slowly glanced at Dean. "Dean."

"How bout you go get me some of that awesome pie from that little diner in Georgia?"

Cas sighed heavily and snapped his fingers and the pie appeared on the table.

"...Thanks, but I thought you might want to, you know...go there and get it. Get out of this dingy room. Get some fresh air..."

Cas sighed and closed his eyes. "I understand, Dean. I have overstayed my welcome." Cas slowly stood up and headed for the door.

Dean jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Whoa. Not what I meant at all, Cas. I just... You don't normally hang around us like this. You normally just pop in then leave."

"I know."

Dean's mind was racing for a way to make the angel happy. He couldn't stand seeing Cas so...depressed. "I know. How about you take us up north so we can see the northern lights? You've told me how beautiful they are. I'd love to see them."

Cas pulled his arm from Dean's grasp and turned away from him, hugging himself. "I can't."

"What? Why not?"

"They hurt."

"What hurts, Cas?"

"My wings." Cas sighed and turned toward Dean a little. "I came to you because the pain was becoming unbearable. I was afraid that if I waited then I would not be able to come to you when you called."

"Cas? What's wrong with your wings? Did someone hurt them?"

Cas kept looking at the ground. "I haven't been able to properly care for them since I'm not allowed in Heaven." He glanced up at Dean with tears in his eyes. "I can't even open them without hurting."

Dean's heart sank and a lump formed in his throat. "You have to go to Heaven to fix them?"

Cas' eyes went back to the ground. "Yes. There are angels there that tend to wings. They groom them and keep them healthy."

"You can't do it yourself?"

Cas scoffed. "My wings are far too large for me to care for them myself. I can groom only what I can reach."

"Maybe I could help?"

"No."

"Come on, Cas. I'm sure you can mojo a way for me to see them then I could help."

"No, Dean."

"Cas, seriously! You could walk me through it. It can't be any worse than you being in pain and unable to go anywhere!"

"No!" Dean heard the flutter that normally meant Cas was coming or going, but instead of the angel going anywhere he cried out in pain and fell to his knees. Dean got on his knees in front of him. "Cas!"

Cas was trembling. His face wrenched in agony. Dean grabbed his face and made him look at him. "Let me help you dammit."

Cas squeezed his eyes shut. There were only two types of beings that were supposed to do this. Beings that were neutral, like the angels in Heaven that performed the task, and beings that you were connected to. Dean fell into the second category, but he didn't know about Cas' feelings for him. Cas had never allowed Dean to know. If he allowed this to happen then there would be no way of hiding those feelings. But he had no other option so he nodded slowly.

Dean was relieved when Cas finally nodded. He fell backwards when Cas' wings were suddenly visible. "A little warning!"

"Sorry."

Dean looked at the wings. They looked awful. Feathers were going in the wrong directions and looked clumpy. They were dull. Dean's heart ached seeing them like this, not that he really knew what they looked like when they were healthy, but it was obvious, even to him, that they were far from that.

"Can you open them?" Cas shook his head, not looking at Dean. "Don't you need to for me to help?" Cas took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Then I guess you're gonna have to just do it."

Cas closed his eyes tightly and slowly opened his wings as much as he could, crying out and slumping over when it hurt too much to go any further.

"Good job, Cas. That should be enough for now. Let me know if you need a break."

Dean gently started working on clumps of feathers. His careful fingers running through them to figure out which ones were loose and which ones were still attached. He'd never done anything like this before, obviously, but he knew what wings were supposed to look like. Right now Cas' reminded him of birds you'd see on the side of the road and dammit if that didn't make his heart ache.

"Why didn't you ask me to do this sooner?" Dean asked as he carefully worked on a really bad clump, making Cas groan in pain.

"I didn't want to inconvenience you, Dean."

"Dude, we're friends. Friends do this kind of stuff for each other."

"No they don't, Dean."

Cas moaned, hoping that it sounded enough like a pained moan to Dean. His fingers stilled for a moment then continued.

"Yeah it is, Cas. You take care of me and Sammy all the time. It's about time I returned the favor." Dean let his fingers trail over the top edge until they came in contact with the skin the wing was connected to.

Cas went rigid and held his breath. His pulse quickened. If he didn't leave now then he'd do something he'd regret. His wings shot out and flapped and he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tries to stay away, but he can't, especially not when Dean keeps getting himself hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting Chapter 2 way sooner than I thought I would be. Getting good feedback on Chapter 1 got me excited lol.

Dean groaned from where he'd been thrown against the wall. He touched his face and felt blood. Cas' wing had come into contact with his face. He looked at where the angel had previously been. "...Cas?" He sighed and headed for the bathroom mirror, turning his head slightly to assess the damage. He looked like he'd been in a fight. The whole right side of his face was red. He could see the bruise forming already. He touched his lip and hissed at the sting. "Son of a bitch."

_ Cas, I'm sorry, man. I was trying to be gentle. I didn't mean to hurt you. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, either. Please come back. _

Dean's shoulders slumped and he looked down at the sink. Nothing. He'd prayed to Cas and he didn't come back. How long would he be gone this time? How long would he ignore Dean's prayers? Something splashed in the sink. Whatever it was, it was definitely not a tear.

He made his way into the library where Sam was researching. Sam looked up at Dean with a questioning look. "Get in a fight with a wall?" Dean ignored him and went into the kitchen for coffee. He took a long sip of it before returning to the library and sitting with his brother. "Cas."

Sam's jaw dropped and so did the book he was holding. "Cas did that to you?" Dean nodded. "Where is he?"

Dean shrugged, taking another sip. "Gone. He flapped out of here."

"You fought and he left?"

"No. I was helping him with his wings and I dunno. I guess I hurt him and he flapped them and knocked me into the wall then was gone."

Sam stared at Dean like he had three heads. "His wings?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yes, Sam. He's an angel. He has wings."

It was Sam's turn to eye roll. "No shit, but you actually saw them?"

"Yeah." Dean sighed as his shoulders slumped. "They're amazing, Sam. Or well, they would be if he could take care of them. That's what I was trying to do for him. They're all matted and dull right now. He couldn't fly off because they hurt him. I guess I did enough that they didn't hurt too much to finally get away from us...from me."

"You know Cas doesn't like to be cooped up. He's been stuck with us for what? A three weeks?"

"Three and a half weeks."

"Ok. So almost a month. I'm sure he just needed some space."

Dean couldn't help thinking that the space Cas needed was from him. It nagged at his mind and pulled at his heart. He'd gotten used to Cas just being there. Knowing he wasn't there...that he could come and go as he wanted again...made him feel empty. He always felt empty when Cas was gone for too long. He pushed that feeling deep down and set his mug on the table. "Any new leads?"

"Um, yeah. It looks like there's a vamp nest in Georgia, just outside of Columbus."

"Awesome. Lets load up and head out."

\-----

Cas slumped over in the small cabin. It had once belonged to a hunter the Winchesters knew. It now sat empty and forgotten, which made it the perfect place for him to hide anytime he needed to be alone. He knew that letting Dean help him was a bad idea. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself. He'd been doing so good until Dean touched him  _ there _ . The way his fingers felt on his skin sent an electric feeling through him. All he wanted to do was throw Dean against the wall, get rid of their clothes, and fuck him until the only word that was able to come out of that smart mouth of his was his name.

But he couldn't do that. Dean didn't return his feelings. He was just trying to be a good friend. He didn't understand what his touches meant and how they made Cas feel. Cas put his head in his hands.

_ Cas, I'm sorry, man. I was trying to be gentle. I didn't mean to hurt you. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, either. Please come back. _

He had hurt Dean? How? Cas tried to remember what happened. He had freaked out. He flapped his wings to leave...his wing made contact with something...no...someone...Dean. He heard him hit the wall before he was gone. He hurt Dean. He didn't deserve to go back and be around him. He deserved to stay in this run down cabin, alone. He curled up in the corner trying to block out all of Dean's prayers to him.

\-----

Dean leaned against Baby with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He was being scolded like a damn toddler and he didn't like it.

"What the hell was that, Dean? You could have been killed! We had a plan! That nest was too big for just us! We called for help!"

"I took the sons of bitches out didn't I?"

"God, Dean! That doesn't matter! You can't be this reckless!"

Cas stood at the tree line. He made sure the brothers couldn't see him. Dean had sent out a prayer telling him they were outnumbered and needed his help. He begged him to come. He did come, but he didn't let Dean know. He'd been there for the whole thing. He even took out a few vamps without Dean noticing. If he hadn't, Dean wouldn't be standing there pouting.

"He didn't come."

"What?"

"I prayed for him again and he didn't come."

"Dean." Sam's voice sounded annoyed. "I told you he probably just needs some space. Give him some time."

Cas moved closer to Dean. He wished he could just touch his forehead and make the horrible bruise that he'd left go away, but then he'd know he was there. He gently touched his cheek and watched as Dean's eyes closed and he held his breath. He quickly pulled his hand away. Dean was safe, he should just go.

Dean opened his eyes and looked around. He could have sworn he felt Cas, heard the familiar rustle of his wings, but it was still just him and Sam, alone. He sighed.

"Let's just get out of here. I need a damn shower."

\-------

For the next two months Cas watched Dean. He still felt that he didn't deserve to be around him, but he was being more reckless on hunts. He'd get drunk in bars and pick fights. He'd even gotten into it with Sam a few times. Cas was there most of the time to either make him, or his opponent, too worn out to continue.

He'd heard all of Dean's prayers to him. Some were begging him to come back. Some cursed him and told him he was a bag of dicks or a junkless Ken doll just like all the others, but those were always followed by an apology. But the one thing he never expected was for Sam to pray for Dean. When that one came he wasn't even sure his wings could take him to them. He'd had them out since Dean groomed them. They got more damaged that way, but he didn't care. At least he didn't care until now. He'd have to make it, no matter how much it hurt.

\-------

Dean sat in a chair in the library covered in blood and holding his arm, clearly in lots of pain. That hunt had not gone as expected. It had been a trap and Dean had fallen for it.

"Pray for him Dean."

"No."

"Dean, your arm is broken. Pray for him or we're going to the hospital."

"Dammit, Sammy! Don't you think I already did?! I've been praying to that bag of dicks every day for two god damn months!"

Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Dean had been praying, but he hadn't. It was worth a shot.

_ Cas? Look, I don't know what happened between you and Dean, but we really need you right now. He really needs you right now. He's hurt, Cas. He's refusing to go to the hospital. Please, Cas. Please come help him. _

Cas cried out from across the room and fell to his hands and knees. His wings looked awful. There were leaves and twigs and dirt caked on them. "D-Dean."

"Cas!" Dean carefully got up and hurried over to him, inspecting his wings with his eyes. Sam was frozen in place with his jaw on the ground, clearly not expecting the sight in front of him. "Cas, man, take care of my wing and I'll take care of yours."

Cas slowly got up and touched Dean's forehead, fixing all his injuries. Dean moved his arm around, it was good as new. He grabbed Cas' hand. "Come on. Let's do this in the shower. The water will help with the dirt." Cas nodded as he let Dean pull him out of the room. "Sammy, you can close your mouth now. We'll explain later." Dean called out to his brother as they crossed the threshold.

Dean lead Cas down the hall to the shower room. He started to immediately get to work, but Cas grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Dean. I don't want to hurt you again."

Dean shrugged. "It was an accident, Cas."

Cas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dean, there's a reason that Heaven has angels designated to grooming wings."

"Because they can take a wing to the face?" Dean said in a joking tone, but was met with one of Cas' 'that's not funny' looks.

"Wing grooming is...intimate. When it's performed by someone you don't have feelings for then it's easier to control those...urges. But when it's performed by your mate...or someone you want as your mate..."

".....They get a wing to the face."

"Dean." Cas growled, then sighed. "I couldn't control myself, Dean. I left so I wouldn't hurt you, but I still did."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I'd be ok with you hurting me?" Cas' head tilted. Of course he didn't understand. Dean grabbed his tie and yanked him forward until their lips crashed against each other. He kept one hand on the tie as the other wrapped behind Cas' neck and raked through his hair. His lips opened and his tongue snaked out, licking the seam of Cas' lips until they opened. Then it plunged into his mouth, claiming it.

Castiel's arms wrapped around Dean, pulling him closer, grabbing his ass and squeezing. Dean pulled his head back a little and sucked in air as Cas tried to pull him back into the kiss. "Human, Cas. I need air sometimes." Cas ducked his head sheepishly. Dean kissed him softly. "We have plenty of time for all this. Right now we need to work on your wings." Dean made Cas look at him. "No flying off this time. We stay until your wings are fixed. You lose control, you stay here and lose it with me." Dean gripped Cas' chin tighter. "No holding back. You hurt me? You heal me. We get back to your wings. Got it?"

"Yes, Dean."

"Good. I'm not taking another fucking wing to the face. If I'm gonna get thrown against the wall it's going to be because I'm about to get fucked against it." Dean kissed Cas hard, then pulled away and started removing his clothes. Cas watched. He'd seen Dean naked before, but not because Dean had allowed it. Dean didn't know he was there before. Now Dean was getting naked for him. Dean wanted him. But did Dean want to be his mate?

"Dean?" Dean glanced at Cas. "Clothes off Cas. I'm gonna turn on the showers to get the dirt out." Cas snapped and his clothes were gone. ".....That's awesome." Cas watched as Dean's eyes studied his body. He couldn't help but notice how Dean's tongue darted out to lick his lips. "Dean, do you want to be my mate?"

Dean started turning on shower heads. "Huh? Sure." Cas stopped him. "Dean. This wouldn't be one of your on the case flings." He put his hand on Dean's chest. "If you're my mate there would be no more of those. You'd belong to me."

Dean wanted this. He wanted Cas. But was he ready to settle down? Was he ready to give up sex with other people? For anyone else he'd say no, but this was Cas. "If I say yes. If I give up meaningless sex with random people and become your mate...will you still run off for months and ignore my prayers? Because if I'm gonna go all in for you then you're sure as shit gonna go all in for me."

Cas caressed Dean's cheek and kissed him softly. "I wouldn't leave you, Dean. I might have to be away from you sometimes, but I'd hear your prayers and would come back to you as soon as I could." He gently ran his thumb over Dean's lower lip. "And it's possible that you wouldn't even have to pray for me to know that you need me. Our bond would be very strong since there's already a bond in place."

"Huh?" Cas placed his hand over where the hand print should be. Dean felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him. "That's my grace flowing through you. I had to use a lot to put you back together. More than I expected." Cas tilted his head. "You're practically an angel."

Dean laughed way too hard at that. He was far from being an angel. "You saying I'm a bag of dicks, Cas?"

"Maybe sometimes." Dean laughed again.

Dean's green eyes looked deep into Cas' blue ones as he ran his fingers over his jaw line. "If being your mate means you'll never leave me again then I have no problem committing to only you."

Cas smiled that big, toothy grin. "Then I think you have some wings to groom."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed

Dean turned all the showers on and pulled Cas into the spray, letting the water slowly remove the dirt from his wings as he gently started to remove the twigs and other debris from them. He could tell this part was about as pleasant as having to having to clean his own wound and stitch it up. "Dude, what did you do? Roll around on the muddy forest ground?"

Cas winced. "Very funny, Dean."

"Seriously, Cas, how did you get all this shit in your wings?"

"Remember the werewolves a few weeks ago?"

"...Yeah, but you weren't there."

"Then who took care of the one that tried to get you from behind while you were taking care of the one by the door?"

Dean's mind was racing. He never saw Cas there, but he's right. When he was done with that one he found one dead on the ground behind him. "Was that the only hunt you were at?"

"No. I helped you at the vampire nest two months ago. You know the one you could have died at if I hadn't been there." Dean swallowed a lump in his throat. Cas hadn't ignored him, he just didn't let him know he'd been there. "I was at others, but they didn't require my help."

Dean continued to work on the wings as he thought. "Were you only with me on hunts?"

Cas glanced over his shoulder at Dean. "No."

"When I prayed for you?"

"Sometimes I was already here."

Dean's hands fell from Cas' wings. Cas shifted one wing so he could turn toward Dean without hitting him. He ran his fingers over the side of Dean's face where his wing had left the bruise two months ago then kissed where his lip had been split. "I wasn't ready to face you. I had hurt you. I had to be near you...but I couldn't face you. I'm sorry."

Dean nodded and blinked water from his eyes. Damn showers must be splashing on his face because those were definitely not tears. "Just don't do that again. If you're here, then you're here completely."

"I promise." Cas closed his wings as he slipped his hand behind Dean's neck, letting his finger tips graze through the hair there. He pulled Dean's face to his own and kissed him, slipping his tongue into Dean's mouth when his lips parted. He traced his tongue along Dean's teeth then allowed it to dance slowly with Dean's. Dean's hands found their way to Cas' hips as he melted against him. Cas slowly pulled back as his he drew circles on the back of Dean's neck with his finger. "Would it be ok if our first time is while I'm still in control?"

"Fuck yeah."

Cas smiled and backed Dean against the wall. He kissed and nipped at his neck then kissed a trail down his body as he got on his knees. He smiled up at Dean then took his cock into his mouth. Dean moaned and tangled his fingers in Cas' messy hair. "Fuck, Cas." Dean took in the sight. There was Cas, fucking full blown angel, wings and all, on his knees, sucking his cock. Just the sight alone was enough to make Dean blow his load, but fuck, he didn't want it to end that soon. Cas' mouth was hot and...heavenly. Dean's head tilted back against the tile as his eyes rolled back. Cas' slick finger found his hole and breached it while he took his entire length. "Oh fuck!" Cas swallowed around him then pulled back and held him in his mouth while his finger fucked him. One finger became two, then three. Dean's hips bucked, his cock needing friction inside Cas' still mouth. Cas pulled away as he removed his fingers making Dean whine. "Cas..."

Cas stood and kissed Dean, shoving his tongue into his mouth so he could taste himself. He wrapped his hands around Dean's thighs and lifted them, letting go when he'd wrapped his legs around his waist. Cas pumped his own cock a few times to slick it up, then lined it up and pushed into Dean. Dean's head shot back and he sucked in air. "Oh fuck! Oh, Cas!" Dean's hands gripped Cas' shoulders, nails digging into the flesh as Cas slowly pushed until he was buried to the hilt.

Cas rested his forehead against Dean's, relishing in the feeling of finally being inside Dean. He searched the green eyes in front of him and smiled. "You feel amazing, Dean." Dean laughed and kissed Cas softly. "Just shut up and fuck me."

Cas moved his mouth to Dean's neck, biting and sucking as he started moving his hips. Dean tilted his head to the side as he tangled his fingers in Cas' hair. The sensation of Cas' hard cock thrusting deep into him was better than he'd imagined. His wet dreams hadn't prepared him for the fullness he'd feel and god did Cas fill him. He also wasn't prepared for the friction that made his nerve ending tingle. He needed more of it. Cas was too in control. He was too afraid to hurt Dean. Dean chewed on his lip as he ran his hand over Cas' shoulder and down his back until he found where his wing connected. He ghosted his fingers over the area before massaging it. Cas thrust into Dean hard, his angle changing and hitting his prostate. Dean's head shot back and he saw stars. "Fuck, Cas! Just like that!"

Cas shifted Dean's hips so he'd have the right angle and started thrusting into him with earnest. Dean's moans and incoherent words telling him that Dean was close. He reached between them, grabbing Dean's neglected cock, stroking it in time with his thrusting. "Cas...Cas...Cas..." Dean chanted between every ragged breath. Cas thrust harder and faster. "Cum for me, Dean."

Dean cried out as his orgasm washed over him, spilling onto both of their chests. Cas continued to thrust into Dean until the tightness was too much and he came, deep inside of Dean, yelling Dean's name. Cas' hips slowed to a stop as his head leaned forward to rest on Dean's shoulder. Both of them gasping for air as they came down from the high.

Dean playfully shoved Cas' shoulder. "Thought you said you'd never had sex before."

Cas lifted his head with a confused look. "I haven't, Dean. This was my first time."

"There is no way this was your first time. How did you know how to do all that stuff?"

"I've been around for a millennia, Dean. I've seen how sex works. There are many different way to pleasure a lover."

Dean leaned his head close to Cas', ghosting his lips over the angels. "And how much of that pleasurable sex stuff will be used on me?"

Cas darted his tongue out to run it over Dean's lips. "All of it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummm more sexy time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed

Dean inspected Cas' wings and was glad to see that they didn't have any more debris in them. He got to work on removing the loose and damaged feathers. Every once in a while he'd run his fingers through an area that was smooth, loving that those touches gave Cas pleasure. Cas' moans were getting louder so he focused on those areas, before moving his hands to where both wings attached to Cas' back. He pressed his thumbs into the muscles above the joint, massaging in a circular motion.

Cas arched his back and cried out. He turned and faced Dean, pushing him onto his knees. He ran his thumb over Dean's lower lip then pushed down, making him open his mouth before pushing into it. Dean hollowed his cheeks as he looked up at Cas through his lashes. He dug his fingers into Cas' ass as he bobbed his head. Cas moaned as he tangled his fingers in Dean's hair, stilling his head. He pulled almost all the way out then pushed in deeper than Dean had taken him yet, making him gag. "Relax."

Dean concentrated on relaxing his throat as tears spilled from his eyes. As soon as his throat had relaxed he felt Cas move into it, moaning. He wasn't against the feeling...except he wasn't ready. He hadn't taken a big enough breath so he wasn't prepared for Cas to just hold him there. Dean grabbed Cas' hips and pushed, forcing his cock out of his mouth, taking in a deep breath when his airway was free. "Warn a guy next time. Fuck."

Cas gave Dean a look to say he was sorry. "Arms behind your back." Dean gave Cas a skeptical look, but did as he asked, gasping when he felt something bind his wrists together. "You kinky little bastard."

Cas smirked and yanked Dean's head back, holding it in place. He ran his thumb over Dean's lips then pushed his jaw down again, pushing his thumb into his mouth. "I'm going to fuck your dirty mouth, Dean. Then I'm going to fuck your ass. Is this enough of a warning?" Dean's eyes were half lidded as he sucked on Cas' thumb and nodded. It probably shouldn't be such a turn when an angel of the lord talked dirty, but dammit it sent chills up and down Dean's spine.

Cas pulled his thumb from Dean's mouth and replaced it with his cock. "Relax then take two deep breaths." Dean closed his eyes for a moment, willing his throat to relax, then he took two deep breaths, opening his eyes and looking up into Cas' on the second one. Cas gripped Dean's hair with both hands and pushed in until his nose made contact with his skin. He held Dean there, moaning when he felt him swallow. He was trying to keep his control, but dammit, the hunter was making him lose it. Dean's tongue moved under his cock. Cas gripped Dean's hair tighter and felt the groan that came from Dean's throat. He pulled back enough to give Dean a chance to suck in more air then started thrusting hard into his throat.

Dean's fists clinched as tears fell down his cheeks. He focused on his breathing every time his airway was cleared. When it wasn't he made sure to swallow or moan to give Cas extra pleasure. Cas' thrust were becoming harder and faster. His cock spasmed in Dean's mouth as it released hot cum. Dean tried his best to swallow it all, but felt a little of it spill from his lips. Cas pulled Dean up by his hair and licked the cum from his face before attacking his mouth in a brutal kiss. His tongue tasting every nook and cranny in Dean's mouth before his head was yanked away.

Dean took in raspy breaths as he searched Cas' face, who was in turn searching his to make sure he didn't over do it. Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times. He knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn't bring himself to say those words. Instead he went for easier ones, his voice as gravely, if not more so, than Castiel's. "I told you to hurt me then heal me. I'm fine Cas. More than fine actually. That was fucking amazing."

Cas' face relaxed slightly then went hard again. Using Dean's hair he dragged him over to a bench and pushed him over it. He reached behind himself getting wing oil on his fingers then pushed two into Dean, making him groan. He slathered some of the oil on himself then grabbed Dean's hips, slamming his cock all the way home. Dean forgot how to breathe. His back arched and one of Cas' wings wrapped around him, pulling him back further. Cas held Dean's hips tightly as he slammed into him, making sure to make some sort of contact with his prostate.

The muscles in Dean's arms were straining at the bonds. His breathing coming in ragged gasps as he rocked back against Cas. Cas' other wing wrapped around Dean, the feathers moving over his straining cock. Dean cried out and his head shot back onto Cas' shoulder. "Fuck Cas! Fuck me harder!"

Cas put his hand on Dean's shoulder, where his hand print used to be. He felt the familiar tingle of his grace in Dean matching up with the grace inside him and he knew Dean felt it, too. He thrust even harder against Dean's spot as his feathers continues to stroke him. "CAS!" Dean yelled as his cum shot all over Cas' wings. Cas gripped Dean's shoulder harder, pumping into him a few more times before his release filled Dean. Dean stayed stiff for a moment then slumped against Cas' wings, completely spent. His tongue darted out to wet his dry lips as he tried to regain control of his breathing.

Cas easily held the worn out hunter with his wings while his hands caressed his thighs, his ass, his back and arms, his shoulders, then carded through his sweat soaked hair. He leaned over to Dean's ear. "You haven't finished grooming my wings yet, Dean. Think you can make it through to the end?"

Dean swallowed hard. "Son of a bitch."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some feels...even more sexy time...and becoming mates

"Seriously, Cas, I'm fine. I don't need you to heal me."

"Dean. You're blood sugar has dropped. Either I help you or we take a break so you can eat and bring it back up."

Dean's stomach rumbled at the thought of food. Damn traitor. "I could eat." Dean moved toward his clothes and walked into a wall of wing, which guided him to a bench and made him sit. Dean inhaled and groaned when his sore ass made contact with the hard metal. Cas handed him a bacon cheeseburger, slice of apple pie, and a bottle of soda. "What? No beer?"

Cas kissed Dean's lips hungrily. "Not while we're fucking, Dean. I need you here with me, completely."

Dean nodded and ripped into the burger, moaning at how wonderful it tasted. "The burger joint in Austin, TX?"

"Yes."

Dean eyed the pie. "The cafe in Statesboro, GA?"

"Of course."

"I love you, Cas." Dean sank his teeth into the burger as his eyes widened. Cas was stiff beside him, his eyes wide as saucers. Time stood still. The words were out. Dean couldn't hide them anymore. He put the burger down as he struggled to breathe. Cas placed his hand on his shoulder, the tingle of grace calming him. "I...I...I..." Dean stammered.

"I love you, too, Dean. Very much so." Dean's eyes hesitantly meet with Cas'. "I've never said that to anyone." Cas kissed Dean softly. "Me either, Dean. Does it bother you that we did?"

Dean studied the ground for a moment, absently running his fingers over the wing next to him. "I don't think so... No. I've had these feelings for a while now. It kinda feels good to get them out and know you feel the same." His eyes shot up to Cas. "Sammy can't know about this chick flick shit."

Cas laughed, the wing Dean was stroking coming up to stroke his cheek. "Finish your food Dean." Cas sat beside Dean as he ate. "Now that I know how you feel I'm not as worried about taking you as a mate, but I do feel that we need to discuss it so you understand what it means. It's an eternal bond, Dean. One greater than marriage. There is no death do us part. Your soul and my grace would be even further bound to one another. They would essentially become one."

"So up until now has just been us having fun?"

"Yes. If that is all you want...all you desire of me then it's ok. I completely understand. Humans have a hard time when forever actually means forever and not just some random amount of time."

Dean found himself playing with the damn feathers again. "So if I did this and something went wrong on a hunt tomorrow and I died?"

"Chances are you wouldn't. My grace would protect you unless, of course, it's something that could kill me that killed you."

"That's kinda awesome. If I don't do this and something happened?"

"Then you would die. I'd have to plead with death not to take you or pray to my father to give you back to me. I might even have to bring you back myself and make you whole again. But if all of those failed then you would be gone...and I would cease to exist."

Dean's head whipped around to look at Cas. "You? But why?" Cas cupped Dean's cheek. "Because even without the bond you are my mate. I wouldn't be able to live in a world without you. It wouldn't matter where your soul ended up. I'm not welcome in Heaven. I wouldn't be able to stay with your soul there. And if I were to enter Hell to be with you then I'd be tortured and they'd probably make you do it."

Deans tears flowed freely down his cheeks. He didn't even bother to try to hide them. Cas was pouring out his soul. Dean thought he was too broken to ever be loved like Cas was talking about. "But why, Cas? I'm just a human. I'm a loud mouthed, arrogant, asshole with a drinking problem and a bad temper. I'm nothing more than a speck of dust in the grand scheme of things."

Cas gently wiped Dean's tears. "All of that may be true, but you're mine." Dean let out a little sob that Cas swallowed as he claimed his lips. The kiss was gentle and reassuring and full of love. Dean slowly pulled back and rested his forehead against Cas'. "I wanna do it."

Cas pulled Dean into his lap so he was straddling him. He slipped his hand behind his neck and pulled their lips together, kissing him with an open mouth while his tongue brushed his lips and teeth between each kiss. He pulled back enough to look Dean in the eyes, his hot breath still ghosting his lips. "When you see my grace glowing you need to touch me." He gently ran his fingers over Dean's shoulder. "When you do, I'll touch you. Your soul and my grace will reach for each other...giving a little to each other. After that, we'll be forever bonded." Cas rubbed his cheek against Dean’s neck and kissed it.

Dean's head rolled to the side giving Cas better access to his neck and shoulder. "Cas? Can you do something for me first?" Cas ran his tongue over Dean's shoulder and bit it. "What would you like me to do, Dean?" Dean's head rolled back as sparks flew through him from the bite. "Put it back."

Cas pulled away a little to look at Dean with a confused look. "Put what back?" Dean's eyes darted to his shoulder. "Your mark." Cas touched Dean's shoulder, making the handprint visible. Dean smiled and ran his fingers over it gently. "Thank you."

Cas kissed the handprint as he shifted Dean's hips and pushed into him. Dean moaned and rested his forehead on Cas' shoulder. "Oh fuck, Cas." Dean kissed and sucked at Cas' neck as he gyrated his hips as Cas wrapped his wings around him. Dean leaned back against the soft feathers, gently tangling his fingers in them as he started riding Cas' cock. "Deeeeaann." Cas groaned as his hips jerked up toward the hunter.

Dean was panting, working his ass harder, shifting slightly to hit his prostate. He ran his fingers through Cas' feathers until he got to the joints above his back and massaged them. Cas' jaw went slack, his eyes rolling into his head, and a he started glowing faintly.

"Almost there, Angel." Dean moaned as he pushed his thumbs into the joints even harder, the glowing became much brighter. He ran his tongue over Cas' neck. "Now?" Cas groaned. "Now, Dean." Dean touched Cas' chest as Cas placed his hand over the handprint. He was overcome with a warm tingling sensation, similar to the one he got when Cas typically touched the handprint, but 100% more powerful. The sensation shook him to his core and forced his orgasm from him, Cas' being pushed over the edge with him. As it did, Dean felt a part of himself leaving his body and expected pain, but it felt amazing. And instead of feeling empty from losing part of his soul, he felt more full than he ever had.

There was a bright, almost blinding, light illuminating both of them. Dean looked at Cas in awe. "Castiel?" Cas kissed Dean's neck then looked at him. "Yes, Dean?" Dean's eyes darted all over the figure before him. "Dean?" Dean pulled his hand from Cas' hip and caressed his face, his real face, and Cas gasped. "You're so beautiful."

"You can see me?" Dean nodded. "You still look like Jimmy, but I dunno...different somehow." The glowing faded and Dean realized that this Castiel, his Castiel, had a more worn look. He had wrinkles and blemishes, whereas the angelic version was softer. He much preferred his Castiel to the other. His eyes darted to Cas' chest. There was a handprint there...his handprint. He gently placed his hand over it and felt the tingle of grace flow between them. Cas watched him with a smile. "We don't have rings. We leave marks."

"Will these go away like the first one?"

Cas shook his head. "The first one never went away, Dean. You just couldn't see it, but it was still there."

Dean ran his fingers over the handprint on Cas. "I don't want these hidden, but maybe not as raised. Could we make them look more like tattoos?" Cas put his hand on Dean's shoulder and made the mark smoother then made Dean touch his chest and placed his hand on top of it, doing the same to his mark. "Better?" Dean nodded then looked up when he realized they were in darkness. "Ummm. I think we busted a few lights."

Cas laughed and kissed Dean softly. "If we were in a more populated area, we would have knocked out the entire grid."

"Think Sam knows it was us?" Cas touched the handprint on Dean's shoulder, making him jump when he heard Sam's 'prayer' to Cas, cussing them out. "Eh. He'll survive. This place will be back up and running in no time."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sexy time. Dean and Cas talk about relationship stuff.

Cas watched as Dean finished off the food. "You still haven't finished my wings, you know." Dean looked up at them, examining them with a confused look. "They look done." Cas spread his wings and flapped them, raining droplets all over both of them. "You haven't distributed the wing oil."

Dean looked around. "Ok. Where is it?" Cas laughed and turned so his back was to Dean. "See those full spots under where my wing comes out of my back. Press on them and get the oil on your hands then work it into my feathers."

Dean pressed on one of the glands and scooped the oil into his hand. He rubbed some between his fingers. "...That wasn't lube you were using today was it?" Cas glanced over his wing at Dean. "Would it bother you if I said it wasn't?" Dean shrugged and rubbed the oil between his hands before running his fingers through feathers on one wing. "No. It's actually kinda hot that you have lube on hand at all times."

Cas half laughed, half moaned. "Only when my wings are out, Dean."

"Can't they stay out all the time?"

"No. Humans aren't supposed to see them, plus you saw how filthy they were."

"What about here?"  _ Please say yes, please say yes. _

Cas was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to hear that. He glanced back at Dean. "Perhaps they could stay out sometimes while we're safe in the bunker. And, Dean?" Dean glanced over the wing to Cas' eyes. "They can always come out in the bedroom. Since you like them that much."

Dean smiled as he ran his fingers through the last of the feathers. "How's that?" Cas raised his wings and flapped them, being mindful of where Dean was standing behind them. "Perfect."

Dean's eyes ran over the spread out wings. They were absolutely breathtaking. They shined a deep black with brilliant blue highlights. That same blue reflecting in Cas' eyes, who was now blushing. "What?"

"You think they're breathtaking?"

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Yeah... Were you in my head again, Cas?"

"It's hard to control it right now. Our connection is too intense and new." Cas turned toward Dean and backed him against the wall. He hooked his hands under Dean's thighs and started to lift. Dean squirmed away. "Nuh uh. Nope. No way. I'm way too sore for round four. You wanna go again? It's your turn to get fucked."

Cas tilted his head. "How do you want me, Dean?"

"Uh...I uh..." Dean hadn't thought that part out yet. He went through a few different options. "I want you to be able to use your wings. I like when you touch me with them."

"Then perhaps we should move to the bedroom." Cas used his wing to push Dean against him, he wrapped his arms around him and they were in the bedroom. Cas pulled away and laid in the middle of Dean's bed. "Does this work for you, Dean?"

Dean crawled between Cas' legs. "Fuck yeah." He leaned over Cas' body and kissed him hard, grinding his hips against the angel's. Cas' cock rubbed against Dean's as he lifted his hips to get more friction. Dean pinned Cas' hands above his head. "How about you tie your hands to the headboard for me, Angel." Cas groaned and did as Dean asked opening his lips when Dean's hot tongue swiped across them. "No touching unless it's the wings."

Cas' wing ran up Dean's back, to the back of his head, pushing their mouths together. He devoured Dean's mouth while rutting up against Dean's hard cock. Dean's tongue battled with Cas' inside their mouths as he reached a hand under Cas and pushed on the oil gland. He brought his slick hand between them and wrapped it around both of their cocks and stroked them hard.

Dean pulled back, gasping for air as his hand worked their cocks. He could tell Cas was getting close, hell, he was close too. He stopped his hand and released them. Cas whined in protest, making Dean chuckle. Dean reached for more of the wing oil then shifted so he was on his knees between Cas' legs. He brought his fingers to Cas' hole and smeared the oil over it, running one finger around and over it before pushing it in. Cas' breath caught in his throat and he strained against his bonds. Dean thrust his finger into Cas before slowly adding a second and then a third. He hooked his fingers and found Cas' prostate, rubbing it. Cas' wings shot straight out, knocking over everything in their way. "Dean! P-Please!"

Dean pulled his fingers from Cas and slicked himself up before lining up with Cas' hole and slowly burying himself inside the Angel. Cas' body trembled, the muscles in his arms quivering from pulling at his bonds so harshly. Dean ran his hands over the straining muscles. "You need to touch me, don't you?" Cas let out a broken sob and nodded. "Please, Dean."

Dean laid pressed against Cas' chest so his hands could reach the angel's. He let their fingers tangle together as he ran his tongue over Cas' ear. "Keep them bound, but release them from the headboard." When Dean felt Cas' arm relax he guided them so they were around his neck. Dean lifted himself and kissed Cas deeply before thrusting into him. Cas moaned, rocking his hips as his nails raked Dean's back. Dean bent forward latching onto Cas' nipple, his hips pistoning against Cas' ass. He thoroughly enjoyed all the sounds his lover was making and he loved knowing he was the only one who had ever heard or seen Cas like this.

Dean pulled his head from Cas' arms so he could raise himself up more. Cas' hands found their way to Dean's chest, nails scratching at it, fingers pinching at nipples. Dean gripped Cas' hips as he started drilling into him harder, hitting his prostate more frequently. One hand found Cas' hard cock and stroked it in time with his hips. Cas' head shot back, his back arching painfully, lifting him off the bed. It was then that Dean realized Cas' wings were the culprit. They made contact with the bed and floor, pushing Cas' upper half off the bed completely. Cas cried out Dean's name, making the bulb in the lamp next to the bed explode as his cum shot between them. Dean pumped into Cas a few more times before Cas' name fell from his lips and he filled Cas with his hot seed.

Cas fell to the bed and Dean landed on top of him, both too worn out to move as they gasped for air. Cas was the first to shift. "Dean? Can I release my hands now? It's rather uncomfortable with you on top of them."

Dean laughed a little. "Yeah. I'd rather have them around me." He felt Cas' hands separate and move out from between them. One wrapped around his back as the other carded through his hair. Dean closed his eyes and sighed softly. "Can we stay like this all night?"

"Dean, it's barely even noon. You will require more food and Sam will require an explanation."

"I'm pretty sure he knows what we did, Cas. We weren't exactly quiet."

"He does. I mean the wings." Cas ran his fingers over Dean's back, between his shoulder blades. "And he needs to know that what we did was more than just sex, don't you agree?"

Dean chewed on his lip. Sam knowing he and the angel had sex and would be having sex frequently was one thing. Him knowing that he and Cas were basically married? "I dunno, Cas. It's not really normal practice to jump in bed with someone and marry them all at the same time. I mean we've never dated."

"Dean, we have known each other for quite some time now."

Dean shifted so he wasn't completely on top of Cas, keeping his head on his shoulder. "Yeah, but it's not the same. I mean, typically you know each other then you start dating. After a while you get engaged then get married. We just kinda said ok we're together and married without any of the other normal stuff."

"Would you like it if we dated?"

Dean laughed. "Wouldn't that be kinda ass backwards now?"

Cas drew on Dean's back with his fingers. It felt strangely like the shape of wings. "Yes, and no. We are not 'married' as you keep calling it. A marriage is something that is human. What we have is a mating bond. Marriage is as close to a mating bond that humans can get. My father created it so that two humans could merge their souls and be with each other in heaven." Cas moved one hand to Dean's chin and lifted it so their eyes would connect. "We can have that, too. We can date and get married for your friends, but it's not required for what we have."

Dean swallowed hard. "You'd want to marry me?"

Cas ran his fingers over Dean's cheek. "Does it really surprise you that I'd want to do that for you? We're already bonded."

"Yeah. I mean, it's something for humans so it's kinda...I dunno...beneath you?"

Cas looked deep into Dean's eyes. "I want to marry you, Dean. I want a ring on your finger so everyone will know that you belong to me and only to me."

"Are you...proposing to me, Castiel?"

"Would you say yes if I was?"

"Yes." Dean jumped a little when he felt pressure on his ring finger. He picked his hand up and looked at it, blinking back tears. "So I guess we're engaged?"

"It would seem that we are."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Didn't realize it was so short lol. Basically Cas and Dean talking to Sam and Dean getting a bit of a surprise.

Dean entered the library with Cas, who had to maneuver just right so his wings would fit through the doorways.

"Heya, Sammy. Having fun with that research?"

Sam's head shot up from his laptop as he stared at Cas' wings. Cas moved into the room more and opened them so he could take them all in.

"Pretty awesome, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm just curious why we can see them now."

Dean sat at the table. "Remember I told you he needed them groomed?" Sam nodded. "Have to be able to see them for that to happen."

"I guess that makes sense. So why are they still out?"

"Dean likes them." Dean grinned and nodded. "I really like them when they're wrapped around me while he fucks me."

"UGH! Dean! TMI!"

Dean's grinned wider as Cas rolled his eyes then looked at Dean when his stomach rumbled. Food and drinks appeared in front of both men. A burger, pie, and beer for Dean and a salad and beer for Sam.

"Oh, man, Cas. You know I love you when you do that." Sam's head whipped toward Dean, his eyes as big as dinner plates.

"I thought you loved me all the time, not just when I get you food from multiple states."

Dean ripped into the burger. "Oh, I do." He stated as he chewed.

Sam's expression hadn't changed, he blinked then his eyes caught a flash of light on Dean's hand. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"What's on your hand?"

"I dunno. Did some sauce spill out of the burger?" Dean answered teasingly. Sam shot him a look. "Fine. It's a ring, alright."

"Just a ring?"

Dean tore into the burger again.  _ You handle this. _ Cas rolled his eyes. "It is an engagement ring, Sam. I proposed to Dean."

Sam looked like a million things were going through his head. He couldn't grab any one thought. Cas' wings. Dean throwing out words like love...and not to Baby or a burger. Dean being engaged...to an angel. "What?"

Cas folded his wings and took a seat. "I love your brother very much and have loved him since I pulled him from perdition. I didn't understand that feeling at the time, but now I know it was love. I'd love nothing more than to spend all eternity with him."

"That's all well and good, Cas, but what are you gonna do when he dies? You can't exactly go be with him in heaven."

Dean gave Cas a look.  _ Don't do it. Don't tell him yet. _

_ We have to tell him, Dean. _

_ His head looks like it's going to explode with just what he knows right now! I'm not making that worse! _

_ Dean, It'll be worse if we don't tell him now. He'll feel like we lied to him. _

Dean contemplated this. Maybe Cas was right. Maybe they just needed to get it out of the way and if Sam's head exploded then Cas could fix him.  _ He explodes and you're the one dealing with the mess! _ Dean thought to Cas as he pointed a finger at him as if they were speaking.

"Um, guys? What's going on?"

"We're having a private conversation, Sam."

A light went off in Dean's head. "Wait! How were we doing that? How was I hearing you?"

Cas chuckled a little. "We're bonded mates now, Dean. I told you that you wouldn't have to pray to me for me to hear it."

"You didn't tell me I'd be able to hear you!"

"Does this mean your weird staring contests are just going to get even weirder?"

"We don't have staring contests, Sammy!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Dean." Sam looked at Cas. "So what exactly does 'bonded mates' mean?"

"It means that we are eternally bonded to one another. It's a bond that cannot be broken and last far beyond a human marriage. Dean and I will be together for all eternity."

"It's an angel marriage, Sammy."

Sam rubbed his face with his hands. "His head did not explode, Dean."

"There's still time."

"For all eternity? Does that mean... Is Dean an angel now?"

Cas thought for a moment. "I'm not exactly sure, Sam. I've never heard stories about an angel taking a human as their mate. At least not as a bonded mate." Cas looked at Dean and studied him. "Dean still requires the basic human needs. But he does also have grace in him. I'd assume that if he didn't have his human side, then yes, he would be an angel. But as it is he's human."

"Since I have grace does that mean I can do angel mojo stuff?"

"I don't know, Dean. It might be possible. It's possible that we could test it."

"Awesome! Should I stab Sam and see if I can heal him?"

"Hey!"

Cas rolled his eyes. "You are not stabbing your brother. You wouldn't be able to heal him. You don't know how to." Dean pouted as Cas reached over to him and touched the handprint. He closed his eyes and focused. Dean felt a weird sensation flowing through his body and his back burned. "C-Cas? What are you doing, man? That fucking hurts." Cas slowly opened his eyes, looking into Dean's, then over his shoulder with a head tilt. "Hmmm. Black like mine...but hints of grey."

"What?" Dean looked from Cas to Sam, whose jaw was on the ground, then back at Cas, who was studying something behind him. Cas' hand moved from his shoulder to whatever he was looking at and that's when he felt the angel's fingers run through feathers...feathers that were connected to his back.

"I have fucking wings?!?" Dean jumped up, spreading his wings out and turning to try to get a better look.

"Dean..." Cas moved in front of Sam and wrapped a wing around him to protect him as Dean knocked things over. "Dean!"

Dean stopped and looked at Cas, then around at the room. "Oops."

"Close them." Dean focused for a moment and smiled when the wings closed. Cas closed his wings and moved toward Dean. "We need to put them away."

"Can't I keep them out longer?"

"Dean, you can't control them properly. You could have hurt Sam."

Dean focused, making one wing reach out to Cas and wrap around him, pulling the angel against him as he wrapped the second wing around him. Cas' heartbeat quickened. He'd never had someone else's wings around him before. He swallowed hard as he searched Dean's eyes. "Fine. I'll let you put them away so I can't hurt Sammy or destroy the bunker, but I'd like to hold you like this and kiss you first. Would that be ok?"

Cas nodded. "Yes. Of course, Dean."

Dean pulled Cas' face to his own, kissing him deeply as his wings pulled them closer together. Cas' fingers carded through Dean's hair, tangling in it as he let him explore every inch of his mouth. He ran the fingers of his other hand through Dean's wing, putting pressure in just the right spot making the hunter moan into his mouth. The sound of Sam clearing his throat filled the room and the two pulled apart.

"Sorry, Sammy." Dean said with a smirk that was hidden by his wings.

"No you're not."

"He isn't." Cas placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and Dean frowned. "We can bring them back out when there isn't anything you can destroy or anyone you can hurt." Cas concentrated and Dean felt the burning again and the wings were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets help from an annoying friend and learns something very important about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing inventory at work this week so there might not be as many updates. Right now I only have a few more chapters prewritten, but I do plan on there being more.

Over the next few weeks Cas kept his promise and helped Dean learn more about his wings and other, simple, things he could do with his grace, like healing. Dean appreciated his angel's patience and realized how Cas must feel when he and Sam tried to teach him human things. Cas was a very patient and understanding teacher, only getting truly frustrated with Dean on a few occasions. Dean knew he could ask Cas to teach him anything, well, almost anything. Cas refused to teach Dean how to smite, saying there was no way in heaven or hell that he'd ever give Dean that knowledge because his anger would take out half the planet, to which Dean just smirked and shrugged, knowing Cas was probably right. But there were things Dean wanted to learn that he didn't want his lover to teach him. Things that he wanted to surprise Cas with, so he called upon the only other angel he knew, knowing he'd probably regret it.

_ Hey, uh, Gabriel? Dean here. I need some help with something and you're the only one I can think of that can help. So, um, think you can come help me out? _

Dean heard the familiar flutter of wings and didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Dean-o. What can I do you for? ...oh....OH! Did you and Cassie? No..."

Dean's eyes looked toward the heavens with a loud sigh as he turned around. "Did we what?"

Gabe had a shit eating grin plastered on his face, a lollipop stick between his lips. "I didn't think Cassie had it in him. Mating a human and not just any human, but Dean Winchester. No wonder the boys upstairs have been trying so hard to figure out where this new angelic force is coming from."

Dean swallowed hard. Of course they all knew. "Does that mean we'll have problems?"

Gabe considered it. "Some won't be pleased. You're not a favorite up there, especially since Castiel fell for you. They don't like that you were able to sway him into choosing you over them."

"I didn't make him do anything. Hell, I didn't even know he fell for me. He's never given me a real answer as to why he can't go back to heaven. He just says he made the right choice."

"And now you know what his right choice was, Dean-o."

Dean felt guilty. Cas gave up everything for him. He'd always thought Cas had fallen for something...bigger, more important than him. Now that he knew the truth things made more sense. The hurt in Cas' eyes when Dean had been an ass toward him when he wouldn't leave him alone after the fall. How Dean had yelled at him, telling him to go bother someone else. He sighed.

"So, why do you need my help, Dean-o? Can't Cassie teach you everything you need to know?"

"Yeah, but..." Dean ran his hands over his face, blushing. "There's some things I wanna do to, you know, surprise him."

The corners of Gabe's lips turned upwards into a devilish grin. "Why, is Dean Winchester, master of the bedroom, asking me to teach him how to use his grace to be a kinky little shit?"

Dean closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Yes." He slowly opened his eyes and glanced at Gabe. "And I'd like to learn phrases in Enochian."

Gabe's grin grew even more. "Dirty phrases." Dean looked away and nodded. "I'll help you." Dean looked at Gabe in surprise. "On one condition. You help me with something."

Of course. There's always a catch. "What do I have to do?"

"I want Sam."

Dean's eyes bugged out of his head and he felt anger, probably a good thing Cas refused to teach him to smite. "You what?!?"

"I want a date with your brother."

Dean ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it. "Not gonna happen, man. Did you forget that he doesn't like you? I mean how many times did you make him watch me die?"

"Oh, come on Dean-o. That was all just for fun. I never really made you die."

Dean shot Gabe a very pissed off look. "Try explaining that to my brother, who still has nightmares about it."

Gabe sighed. "Ok, so I might have taken that a little too far, but you did try to kill me. You're lucky it was me. Had you tried to kill any other archangel you would have been destroyed. I just wanted a little fun for payback." He said with a shrug. "Will you at least try to get Sam to go out with me? I just want a chance to show him the real me."

"I can try, but I'm not making any promises."

Gabe nodded. "So what do you want to learn first?"

Dean blushed and looked at something very interesting on the floor. "He used his mojo to tie me up... How do I do that?"

Gabe looked shocked. "Never pegged Cas for a kinky one. I'm impressed." Dean rolled his eyes then glared at Gabe when his hands moved behind his back and were bound. "You mean something like that?"

"Yes." Dean hissed. "Now let me go."

Gabe did. "Stuff like that is easy, Dean. Most little things are. They just require concentration. Basically, think about what you want and make it happen. It comes natural to us. You might have to put a little more work into it." Gabe's eyes shot open wide when he was pushed against the wall. He tried to move his wrist, which if he  _ really _ tried, he would have been able to. Dean wasn't nearly as powerful as him. "Not bad. You wouldn't be able to hold me like this, just so you know. Getting that strong takes time." Gabe said as he pulled away from the wall with some effort until Dean released him.

Dean frowned a little. "So it wouldn't be that effective on Cas?"

"Oh, it would be effective. Would he be able to break your hold? Yes. But the real question is, would he want to?"

Dean thought about how he told Cas to bind his own hands. Cas had used his own power on himself. They had finished having sex and Cas didn't release himself until Dean said he could. "No. He wouldn't."

"Then it's effective enough. And if used during a hunt it would be enough to stun someone, but I wouldn't hold someone against the wall and turn my back."

"Thanks. So, um, what if I wanted you against the wall, but I wanted to turn you around?"

"Easy. Same thing, but you'd use extra hand motions. Like that chair. If I wanted to turn it I'd concentrate and turn my finger like so." Gabe held his hand out with the finger pointed down and rotated it as if stirring something. The chair spun around.

Dean tried the same thing and smiled when the chair spun, he looked at Gabe, giving him a look.

Gabe sighed. "Go ahead." Dean pushed Gabe against the wall and spun him around. Gabe got his hands on the wall and started to push away. Dean concentrated harder, keeping his hand out toward him, holding him in place. Gabe grunted and pushed harder, before just giving in. "Exactly how much grace did he give you?"

Dean shrugged and released Gabe. "I dunno, but I feel stronger every day."

Gabe eyed Dean before walking over to him and touching his shoulder. His eyes widened as he stared at Dean. "How is that possible? You shouldn't be able to contain that much power."

Dean looked away sheepishly. "I was supposed to be Michael's vessel..."

Gabe backed away and looked at Dean expectedly. "Do it."

Dean gave him a questioning look. "Do what?"

"Show me them."

"Oh..." Dean winced in discomfort as his wings formed.

Gabe just stared, not able to form words for a moment.

Dean kicked at the ground. "What?"

"I...just... That's never happened before."

Dean furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"Angels have taken mates before. Some have been able to utilize the little bit of grace they had in them on others. Most of the time it's just there to heal them, help them. But never has a human mate been powerful enough to have wings. But, none of the others have been chosen vessels for archangels, either."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means you need to practice. A lot."

"Why?"

Gabe let his blade fall from his sleeve and into his hand. Dean felt a thrumming pulse in his body, his eyes widened and he backed up. "You feel that?" Dean swallowed hard, nodding, not taking his eyes off the blade. "You ever feel that and know you aren't a match for whoever it is, you get out. Your grace can heal any injury you sustain, except for one done by an angel blade. You get stabbed in certain places and it will kill your grace, but keep you alive as a human, but you get stabbed in just the right places and that's it. No coming back. Do you understand? I know running isn't the Winchester way, but sometimes you might have to."

"I understand."

Gabe put the blade up and Dean's body relaxed. Gabe then instructed Dean on how to access his own blade. Once Dean had accessed it a few times he put it away and pulled Gabe into a hug, surprising the archangel. "Thanks, Gabe. Cas...I...We never thought about something like that." Dean pulled back, holding Gabe's shoulders. "I'll talk to him. I promise. I'll do everything I can to try to get him to understand that you aren't the douche we've thought you were."

Gabe laughed a little. "No, I was. But I do regret some of the things I've put you both through. I just hope he'll give me a chance to prove it, but if not, then I did it to myself."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam isn't sure about giving Gabe a chance. Cas ruins sexy time.

Dean sat in the library with Sam researching. He was trying to get up the nerve to bring up Gabe. Sam closed his laptop and looked at Dean. "What?"

Dean looked at Sam.

"You're fidgeting and you keep looking like you want to tell me something. What is it?"

"I'm not fidgeting." Dean said...as he squirmed a little. "Dammit." He sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "I think we should hang out with Gabe."

Sam gave him bitch face #54. "Gabriel? The asshole that made me watch you die hundreds of times for his own enjoyment?"

"That would be the one."

Bitch face #67. "You want to hang out with him, be my guest, but I don't want anything to do with him."

Dean's eyes looked up at the heavens as he sighed. "I told him I'd try to get you to hang out with him."

Bitch face # 23. "You what?"

"I needed his help and he said he'd help me if I tried to get you to go on a date with him."

Bitch face #...wait, that's a new one... um, #246 maybe? "You...what? You pimped me out to Gabriel?"

"No! No. He just asked that I try. He said he'd understand if you didn't want-"

"You tried. End of story."

Dean sighed. "Sammy... I get it. He was a total douche to us." Sam scoffed. "But he helped me. He agreed to continue to help me even if you said no." Dean played with the hem of his shirt. "I wanted him to teach me how to do some things to surprise Cas. He did way more than that. Dude, he...I..." Dean sighed and accessed his blade, putting it on the table.

Sam looked at it with wide eyes.

"I have wings. I have my own blade. That means one of these can take me out. I mean really take me out. No demon deals, no angels pulling me from heaven or hell, nothing. Cas and I hadn't even thought about that, but Gabe did. He'll be hanging around a lot when Cas is busy. He wants me to practice on him so I can get stronger. Give him a chance, Sammy."

Sam sighed. "I don't like guys, Dean."

Dean laughed a little. "I used to say that, you know. Hell, I still don't like  _ guys _ ...just Cas." Dean played with his hem again. "Things are different with him...more intense. And I don't just mean the sex. Everything. I have feelings for him that I thought I'd never feel. Hell, some might not even be humanly possible to feel." Dean slowly looked up at Sam. "I want you to have the same. I want you to be as happy as I am with him. To not be afraid to get attached to someone because of our job."

"And you think Gabe is the answer?"

Dean shrugged. "I dunno. I just know the guy likes you enough to want to do things right. He could have swooped in and grabbed you anytime he wanted to, but he didn't. He asked me to ask you, knowing you might say no. Just have some beers with the guy. Give him a chance to explain...to try to make up for what he's done. If you still hate him after that then you tried. But if you don't, then you can see where things will go. Maybe he'll just be a friend. Maybe he'll be the one that makes you as happy as Cas makes me. I dunno."

Sam sighed. "Ok. I'll give him a chance."

Dean smiled softly. "Pray to him when you're ready."

Sam nodded.

Dean cleared his throat and put away his blade. "Damn chick flick moments."

Sam laughed and opened his computer, going back to his research.

\------

Cas popped up in Dean's room and sighed when he saw the hunter curled up on his side, facing away from him. He'd promised to be back before he fell asleep. He'd been gone for over a week and wanted to make love to Dean then hold him as he drifted off, but he was too late. He wasn't sure if he should just sit in his chair in the corner, or climb into bed and risk waking Dean.

Cas turned toward the chair as he heard a sniffle. He turned back around and watched Dean. His shoulders were shaking softly and his hand moved to rub across his face. Dean was crying.

"Dean?"

Dean wiped at his face with the sheets. "Hey, Cas. Come get in bed, Angel."

Cas started removing clothes. "Dean, are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

Cas slipped under the covers. "Then why does it hurt?"

Dean still didn't turn toward Cas. "Why does what hurt?"

"Your soul." Cas gently touched Dean's shoulder. "Please look at me."

Dean sighed and turned to face Cas. His eyes were puffy and red. He'd obviously been crying for a while. "I missed you. I thought you weren't coming home."

"I told you I'd be here." Cas leaned closer to Dean, kissing him with the hunger and need that had been growing since he left. He ran his hands around Dean's waist, pulling their bodies close together. He slowly pulled their lips apart and rested his forehead against Dean's. "I told you I'd never leave you."

"Everyone eventually leaves me, Cas." Dean mumbled.

Cas dipped his head to make Dean look at him. "I am not everyone. I am your mate." He put his hand over the handprint to emphasis that statement. He let Dean feel just how much he truly loved him. "I will never leave your side. I love and need you more than a tree needs the rain and the sun to survive. I'm not going anywhere."

Dean had new tears spilling from his eyes, but these were happy tears. He wasn't afraid to show these to Cas. "I love you, too."

Cas kissed Dean deeply, their tongues dancing together, as he moved so he was on top of him. He ran his hand over Dean's chest, scraping his nail over his nipple then pinching it, making Dean moan and arch his back. Cas pulled his lips from Dean's. He started kissing and sucking on Dean's neck as his hips rolled into the hunter's. Dean moaned and ran his nails over Cas' back, digging them into the point where his wings would be, if they were out.

Dean remembered what he was looking forward to doing when Cas showed up and why he was so upset when he thought he wouldn't. Dean rolled them, without moving, so he was on top. He used his grace to bring Cas' hands above his head and hold them there. Cas struggled to move his arms then broke the kiss. "Dean?"

Dean kiss and nipped at Cas' neck. "Hmmm?"

Cas pulled against the invisible bonds harder. "How are you doing this, Dean?"

Dean smirked. "My grace."

"Yes, but how do you know how to do this? I haven't taught you this."

Dean tugged at Cas' nipple with his teeth. "I have my ways."

"Dean?"

Dean rolled his eyes then tugged at Cas' other nipple. "Yes?"

"Who have you been working with while I was gone?"

Dean rested his forehead against Cas' chest. Dammit. "I really don't want to talk about Gabe right now."

"Gabriel?" Cas asked, clearly shocked. "You've been getting Gabriel's help? What does he want from you?"

"He doesn't want anything from me, Cas."

"Then what does he want?"

Dean couldn't help it. He was getting annoyed. "He wants Sammy, ok."

"And you are ok with that? You're ok with giving him your brother so you can learn how to use your grace without me?"

"Dammit, Cas! That's not... I'm not giving him Sam. He just wanted me to talk to him and try to get him to go out with him. And I wasn't trying to learn how to do things  _ without _ you. I was learning how to do things  _ to _ you, you dick!" Dean fell on the bed beside Cas and turned on his side, looking away. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

"Dean..."

"I said I'm tired, Cas."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has an awkward talk with Cas. Cas doesn't ruin sexy time this time. He's learning...maybe...

Cas walked into the library early in the morning, finding Sam with his coffee.

"Good morning, Cas."

"No. It's not."

"Ok. What's wrong?"

Cas sat at the table with a sigh. "Dean is mad at me."

"Why do you think that?"

"He used his grace to bind my hands last night so we could have sex. Then he got mad because I questioned him and we started talking about Gabriel." Cas gave Sam and questioning look when coffee spewed across the table. "He said he was tired and wanted to sleep, but he didn't let my hands go until he did sleep."

Sam coughed. "You brought up Gabriel while Dean was trying to sleep with you?"

"Sam, we were not trying to sleep. We were trying to have sex."

Sam rubbed his face with his hands. "It's a... never mind. Why would you think it'd be ok to talk about him during sex?"

"Because he taught Dean how to do things while I was gone."

"Yeah, but that's something you discuss after sex, not during." Cas had that look like he was going to ask why so Sam continued. "Look, god I'm gonna need brain bleach after this, when you're with Dean...having sex...your thoughts are about Dean, right?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Ok. So you're thinking about him and what he looks like and what you're feeling and he mentions someone else and now you're thinking about them and it just kills the mood." Still with the questioning look. Sam ran his hand over his face. He should not have to be having this conversation. "Think about my brother naked."

"That is very pleasant."

"Now Gabriel naked."

Cas' brow furrowed. "I have seen that. It is not very pleasant."

"And that's what you did to Dean last night."

"...Oh." Cas thought for a moment. "Sam? Does it bother you that Dean made a deal with him?"

Sam shrugged a little. "It did when he told me because I thought Gabriel would try to make me do something, but he's pretty much avoided me every time he's here. He told Dean to have me pray to him if I want to go out with him. I haven't and he hasn't pushed and he's still helping Dean."

"Will you...pray to him?"

"I don't know, Cas. I don't know if that's something I want. He's not exactly my favorite person...angel...whatever. He put me through some really messed up shit for his own amusement and I'm not sure I can get past that."

Dean walked into the room mumbling something about stupid angels and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Cas. "Oh, you're still here."

Cas looked at Dean. "I am. This surprises you?"

Dean shrugged and headed for the kitchen. "You were gone when I woke up. I thought you'd gone back."

"I didn't think it would be wise to leave with you mad at me."

Dean took a sip of his coffee, he'd need way more before he could deal with what happened last night. "I'm not mad, Cas."

"You were mad last night."

"No, I wasn't."

Cas gave Dean a look. "Then why were my hands bound until you fell asleep?"

Dean tensed and glanced from Cas to Sam, who was acting like he was researching and not listening in, then back to Cas. "Ok, fine. I was mad last night. I wanted to surprise you with what I'd learned but you...ruined it."

"I'm sorry I made you think of Gabriel naked, Dean."

Dean spewed his coffee. "What?! You didn't! I didn't think of Gabe naked!" Dean shuttered at the thought.

"Sam said that's what I did."

"What the hell?!? Sammy!?"

Sam rubbed his face with his hands. "That's not what I said. I was trying to explain why he shouldn't talk about someone else while trying to have sex with you."

"Yes. You told me to think of Dean naked then think of Gabriel naked and said that is what I did to Dean."

"...I haven't had enough coffee for this shit."

"You and me both." Sam mumbled.

Dean slumped into the chair next to Cas, taking another drink of his coffee. Cas watched him for a moment. "What else did you learn?"

Dean sighed. "Cas, I learned stuff to surprise you. If I tell you what I learned then it won't be a surprise." Cas looked...sad. "Why does it bother you that Gabe taught me stuff?"

Cas looked at a spot on the table, running his finger over it. "I should be the one teaching you, not him." Dean turned Cas' face toward him. "There's still plenty for you to teach me. I just wanted to learn a few things for us to have fun with." Dean chewed on his lip. "But there is something he showed me that I should let you know about." Cas looked at Dean then stiffened when he felt the presence of an angel blade. Dean put the blade on the table, looking at it and not at Cas.

"You have a blade." Dean nodded.

"Gabe made sure I know what it feels like when one is around. He told me if I'm not strong enough to take on whoever has it to run. He thinks the reason I have wings and a blade is because I was supposed to be Michael's vessel. Hell, I let him in. Maybe he left a little archangel grace in me. If so that'd explain why I can hold Gabe down for a while."

Cas put his hand on Dean's. "Dean, he gave you very good advice. If someone pulls a blade on you, please leave." Cas ran his thumb over the back of Dean's hand. "I suppose we'll have to work on flying much sooner than I wanted to. I wanted you to have more control of your wings before trying to really use them. But this knowledge..."

Dean turned his hand over, closing his fingers around Cas' hand. "I know. If I get in a bind before I can fly away then I'll pray for you and Gabe. I promise I won't do anything stupid when it comes to an angel blade."

Cas nodded. "Thank you, Dean."

\------

Later that day, Cas found Dean in the garage with Baby. He watched how Dean lovingly took his time to detail her. Cas glanced around at the open space, a smirk coming to his face. He used his grace to move Dean against the wall then pressed against his back. He ran his tongue up the hunter's neck to his earlobe, where he nibbled then tugged. "Why don't you show me some of what you've learned?"

Dean's heartbeat raced as he tried to control his breathing. Cas using his grace, something so pure, to control him like this just did things to him, which was why he wanted to do the same to Cas. Dean flipped himself over, then flipped them so Cas was against the wall. He ran his tongue over Cas' lower lip before sucking it into his mouth, then biting, making Cas groan. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" Cas nodded, rubbing his hips against Dean's.

Dean smirked. He used his grace to pin Cas' hands against the wall before taking a step back. His wings came out and he fluttered them a little before stretching them out. Cas' eyes roamed over Dean's wings. Cas gasped , his body arching away from the wall as he felt something slick push into his hole. He fought to open his eyes and watched Dean's fingers mimicking the motions he felt inside him. Cas watched as Dean's other hand closed like it was holding something and he felt warmth around his hard cock, then movement.

Cas' whole body was trembling, his legs barely holding him up, his arms not allowing him to fall. The grace amplifying every touch and stroke. Cas' hips moved against both invisible forces, his moans filling the large room. "Dean...Dean...I...I need..."

Dean hooked his fingers, pushing against the ball of nerves inside Cas. "What do you need, my love?"

Cas cried out, hips jerking. "You! I need you! Inside of me!"

Dean rubbed against the spot. "Mmmm. I'm sure you do, but I'm showing you what I've learned, not what I already know."

Cas groaned then whimpered. "You could...with your grace..."

Dean pulled his invisible fingers from Cas, carding them through his hair then yanking. He concentrated hard, gasping when he felt his cock press against Cas. Cas groaned and pushed back against the feeling as Dean pushed forward. In one swift motion he was fully seated inside his angel. Dean fought hard to keep his concentration. "I dunno how long I can do this Cas so you better get to work."

Cas nodded as much as he could with Dean holding his hair. He started rocking his hips back and forth, pushing into Dean's hand then back on his cock. His mouth hung open, his eyes half lidded. Dean had never had the chance to fully watch his lover like this. He wanted to see all of him. He pulled his fingers from Cas' hair and snapped, removing all of the angel's clothing. Cas gasped and shuddered at the sudden change, but kept his pace.

Dean could sense that Cas was close. He grabbed his hair again and yanked his head back, licking a stripe up his exposed neck to his ear. "Cum for me, Angel."

Cas' body tightened, every muscle straining as his cum flew through the air and onto the ground. His body went limp, his bound arms the only thing keeping him from falling. Dean rushed back over to him and collected Cas into his arms as he released the hold on his wrists. Cas smiled up at Dean, bringing a hand to his cheek. "That was...amazing. Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Sam talk...and then some...

Gabe walked into the library, stopping when he saw Sam at the table. Maybe if he slowly backed out he wouldn't be seen. No such luck. Sam looked up at him in surprise.

"Gabriel."

"Hey, Sam. Um, I'm looking for Dean. We're supposed to be practicing...."

"He's in the garage waxing baby." Gabe started to head that way. "I wouldn't go in there. Cas is with him. Might not be uh, safe."

"...Oh. Uh, just tell him to let me know when he wants me to come back."

Sam nodded and heard the beginning of fluttering. "Gabriel, wait." The sound stopped and Gabe slowly looked at Sam. "Wanna stay for a beer?" Sam could see the excitement in Gabe's eyes even though he tried very hard to remain calm and hide it.

"...Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I need a break anyhow. Come sit down and I'll go grab us some." Sam started to get up when an ice cold six pack of long necks appeared on the table. They weren't the cheap kind he and Dean often bought. These were Sam's favorite and he rarely got to indulge in them. "...Thanks."

Gabe nodded and watched Sam grab one, open it, and enjoy the first sip. He slowly made his way over to a chair when Sam motioned to it. Gabe started to sit, but hesitated. "I'm sorry, Sam."

Sam took another pull of the beer. "I know."

"No. I mean I'm really sorry. I was just having fun. I didn't mean to cause you long term distress over it. I mean, yeah, I was pissed that you guys ruined my fun at the college and tried to kill me. Had I been any other archangel I would have smote you. Then you showed up in that town and I just had to get payback. But like I said, I wasn't trying to do any real damage, and for that I'm sorry." He held up two fingers toward Sam. "Can I take it away?"

Sam looked at him wearily.

"Just the nightmares, not the memories. I understand you need to keep those so you know why you hate me."

Sam thought it over, it would be nice to not have those nightmares. He sighed and nodded. "Only the nightmares."

Gabe nodded, touching Sam's forehead, making the nightmares go away. He slowly ran his fingers down the side of Sam's face and cupped his cheek. When he realized what he was doing he jerked his hand back. "Sorry. Maybe I should go."

"Sit. Have a beer." Sam had felt the energy of Gabe's grace ending the nightmares. It felt similar to Cas healing them, but something about it was...different. Like a spark. He and Dean had discussed how it felt when Cas healed them and he remembered Dean saying he felt a jolt of electricity anytime Cas touched him. Sam didn't get that. He'd feel the power, but it was more of a warm sensation. What if that jolt meant... Sam took a long pull of his beer as he looked away from Gabe.

Gabe took a drink then messed with the bottle. "You don't have to go on that date with me. I know you don't want to. I'll still continue to help Dean and I'll try to not bother you as much as I can. If Dean had let me know Cas was here then I wouldn't be bothering you now."

Sam thought hard about this. "You're different."

"Huh?"

Sam looked at Gabe. "You're different when you're not trying to be the trickster."

Gabe swallowed hard. "Is that a good thing?"

"You, like this? Yeah."

"Does that mean you'll go out with me, give me a chance?"

"Can't hanging out over beers be considered a date? Or do we have to actually go out somewhere?"

Gabe stared at Sam. "So...are you saying this is us on a date?"

Sam shrugged, taking a drink. "Sure. Why not?"

"I, uh, I had planned something more..."

"Over the top?"

"Well...yeah." Gabe said sheepishly.

"I don't need over the top, Gabe. I mean sure, wine and dine is nice, but I'm fine with something like this. Something laid back. What you did..." Sam tapped at his forehead where Gabe had touched him. "was way more impressive than blowing me away with some fancy dinner."

Gabe smiled a little. "I just wanted to make things right."

Sam took a pull of his beer, leaning back in his chair. "And that means something, Gabe. Dean knows about the nightmares. I couldn't exactly hide them from him. But he doesn't know just how bad it all really is...was. That damn song. It's one of his favorites. It's a fucking trigger for me, but I can't tell him he can't listen to it. I hear it and I start watching for any possible way he could be killed. That's worse than the nightmares. I can't wake up from that."

Gabe motioned for Sam to lean toward him as he held up his fingers. Sam slowly did, closing his eyes when he felt Gabe touch him and wash that away. That damn spark flowing through him again. "Thank you." He breathed out.

Gabe slowly ran his fingers down the side of Sam's face then cupped his cheek like before. His thumb gently ran across Sam's lower lip. Sam didn't pull away, he kept his eyes closed and allowed this to happen. "Can I kiss you?"

Sam took a deep breath and nodded. Gabe's lips brushed against his own before claiming them. The kiss was soft and inviting. Nothing like he'd thought Gabe would do. But like he said, Gabe was different when he was just being Gabe. He felt the spark as they kissed and expected Gabe to push it further, to try to plunge into his mouth and take control, but he didn't. Instead, Gabe slowly pulled back. Sam opened his eyes to look into Gabe's and saw something he'd never expected. Gabe was looking at him like Cas looked at Dean and Sam wasn't sure how he felt.

"I thought you just wanted a date with me so you could get me into bed."

Gabe laughed a little. "Well, that would be the endgame, but I wasn't expecting you to be the type to just jump into bed with someone, especially not me."

"And if I asked you to follow me to my room?"

Gabe swallowed hard. "I'd say that's a cruel joke to play on me, but that I deserve it."

"And if it wasn't a joke?"

Gabe took a deep breath, controlling himself. "I'd have to decline the offer." Sam raised his eyebrow. "If there's a chance that this could become something, then I don't want to mess it up. But you could always try again on the second date."

Sam laughed. "I have to admit I'm impressed, Gabe. I thought for sure you'd just send us to my room or something."

"The thought crossed my mind."

"I'm willing to give this a try. I don't mind us hanging out and kissing. You're a great kisser."

"Wait until you find out what else my mouth is great for." Gabe said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Sam laughed. "That's the Gabe I was expecting to be met with this whole time." Gabe winced, pulling back a little. Sam placed his hand on Gabe's knee. "Not that there is anything wrong with that side of you. But it is nice to know that there's a serious side, too." Sam ran his hand up Gabe's thigh, stopping when it was dangerously close to the angel's cock. Gabe let out a little squeak. "Play your cards right and maybe I'll let you show me what else it's great for. I just hope you can take it all."

Gabe shuddered as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. His eyes looking straight at Sam's crotch.

"All joking aside...Would you like to take this to my room?"

Gabe's eyes shot up to Sam's. "Are you sure? You don't even like guys."

Sam laughed long and hard. "Is that what Dean told you?"

"Well, yeah."

Sam got up, leaning over to Gabe's ear. "He doesn't know what I did in college before Jess." Gabe shivered then looked at his hand as Sam took it. Sam squeezed it and Gabe looked up at him. "Right now we’ll just have a little fun. Kissing...touching...you know. I'm giving you a chance, Gabriel. I'd just rather do it behind a closed door since there's no telling how long they'll be in the garage."

Gabe nodded and got up, following Sam to his bedroom. Sam closed and locked the door, pressing Gabe against it. He devoured his mouth, his tongue exploring every inch, fighting with Gabe's for control. Gabe's hand found its way to Sam's hair, carding through it then yanking his head back to expose his neck. He licked and sucked at Sam's neck, until his mouth found that perfect spot just below the hunter's ear. He nipped at it then sucked, making the hunter moan.

Sam pulled Gabe away from the door, pushing him onto the bed. He crawled on top of him, running his hand over his chest, pushing it under his jacket. "Take it off." Gabe snapped and the jacket was gone. Sam ran his tongue over Gabe's neck, his hand moving from the angel's chest to his abs. His fingers found the button on his jeans and quickly undid them then pulled the zipper down. Sam moved his hand inside the jeans and rested it on Gabe's cock, still covered by boxers. Gabe moaned, his hips arching off the bed.

Gabe couldn't stand it. He had to touch Sam. His hands made quick work of Sam's jeans. Sam's breath caught in his throat when Gabe reached into the jeans and wrapped his fingers around him. Gabe smirked as he stroked Sam's length. "Should I get rid of the rest of our clothes?" Sam nodded and rested his forehead against Gabe's shoulder. The layers of clothing were gone. Nothing separated the hunter from the archangel.

Sam wrapped his fingers around Gabe. They stroked each other with matching rhythms. Sam kissed Gabe deeply, moaning into his mouth as Gabe brought his other hand up to play with his balls. He wasn't going to last long, and he was pretty sure Gabe was right there with him. Sam pulled away from Gabe's mouth, his hips bucking into his hand. He cried out Gabriel's name as his cum painted both of their chests. He felt like collapsing, but Gabe still needed his release. His arm wobbled to support him until he felt Gabe's hand on his shoulder, bracing him. Sam looked into Gabe's eyes as his hand worked his cock harder and faster. Gabe's body tensed and arched off the bed, Sam's name escaped his lips as a moan while Gabe's release mixed with Sam's on their bodies. Gabe allowed Sam to collapse on top of him as they both fought to control their breathing.

"You don't even need to breathe."

Gabe laughed. "No, but it's a habit. Kinda weirds people out if you don't breath."

"Like Cas forgetting to blink?"

Gabe laughed again. "Exactly like that." Gabe ran his fingers over Sam's back. "You're an amazing man, Sam Winchester. Not that I'm surprised. Mary was an amazing woman and you seem to have taken after her."

Sam looked up at Gabe. "You knew my mother?"

"She tried to kill me. Well, her and her father. Your family seems to have it out for me."

Sam chuckled a little. "I wish I could remember her." Gabe's fingers touched his forehead and tears spilled from his eyes. "Are those...are they real?"

"Of course. They are memories that all humans seem to lose. Nobody seems to remember much before the age of five, but they are still there. They just stay filed in the back of your mind."

Sam blinked back tears, kissing Gabe softly. "Thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean find out Gabe and Sam hung out. Destiel sexy times.

Dean walked into the library followed by Cas. Sam was still sitting in his chair, doing research. The kid really needed to loosen up and have some fun. "Hey, Sammy. You hungry? I'm thinking about making burgers."

"Sounds good."

"Want a beer?"

"Nah. I have some." Sam said motioning to the beer in front of him.

Dean looked at it. "And where did that come from?"

Sam took a drink. "Had some company while you two were having fun in the garage."

Dean looked at the time. Shit. He'd forgotten to tell Gabe not to come over. "Sorry about that."

Sam shrugged. "We hung out over beers. You told me to give Gabriel a chance. He was already here so I asked him to hang out."

"Oh. Yeah? How was that?"

Sam sat back in his chair. "He took away the nightmares."

"...So you don't remember that anymore?"

"No, I do. He just got rid of the nightmares. He said I needed the memories to remember why I hate him."

"Wow."

"Yeah. And...I remember her, Dean." Dean gave Sam a questioning look. "Mom. He gave me memories of her. Things like her holding me and singing to me. Dad, too. He was so different with her around."

Dean smiled and blinked away tears. "Yeah. He was. It's hard to remember the softer side of him. I'm glad he was able to give that to you."

"Me, too."

"So you gonna see him again?"

Sam shrugged. He'd asked Gabe to not let Dean know anything had happened. He wanted them to be able to discover what they had before making it known. "I dunno. I might see if he wants to hang out after you practice sometime."

"Good." Dean kissed Cas softly then went into the kitchen to prepare the food.

Cas walked closer to Sam, sitting in the chair that Gabe had previously been in. His stare making Sam feel uncomfortable. "Don't forget you have to blink, Cas." Cas blinked as if on command. "If he hurts you let me know."

Sam looked at Cas. "We're just hanging out."

Cas gave Sam a look. "You can fool Dean, but you can't fool me. Perhaps I should heal your neck before Dean sees the truth?"

Sam's hand covered his neck. "Shit." He removed his hand and nodded. Cas touched the hickey, healing it.

"Gabriel is a good man, Sam. I think you can see that. But I do understand your lack of trust in him. He hasn't always shown himself as something good to you. He's been lost for too long."

"What do you mean?"

"He became Loki. When he did that he lost himself. He's been the trickster so long that it has blurred reality for him. Everything is a game."

"Do you think this is just a game?"

"No. He's asked me about you, Sam. Every time he brings you up I can see the glimpse of the real Gabriel. I'm assuming the Gabriel you were met with today was really him. The way Dean has described their practicing sounds like the real him." Cas thought hard. "I think you are good for him."

Sam Winchester...good for an archangel?

\-------

Dean and Sam had been on the road for weeks working a new case. Sam was getting frustrated. Every night they'd get a room. Almost every night Cas would show up and hold Dean as he slept. While he did he'd give Sam an apologetic look, knowing Sam hadn't been able to see Gabe since they left the bunker. Dean didn't know any of this though. Dean just thought Sam was pissed because they hadn't finished the case.

Dean parked the Impala and went inside the room, Sam in tow. Sam sighed. "I'm getting my own room tonight."

Dean spun around. "What? Why?"

Sam wanted to tell Dean the truth, but he couldn't, not yet. "You and Cas haven't had any alone time in a while. He wanted to jump you last night and I offered to leave, but he said not to." Yeah. That sounded convincing enough.

Dean blushed a little. "Oh. You sure you'll be ok alone? We could see if one of the next door rooms is available."

"No! No. I don't want to be close enough to hear the bed hitting the wall."

Dean laughed. "Yeah. Guess that wouldn't be good."

"I'm gonna go see if they have another room." Sam exited the room and headed for the office. Was he really going to do this? Was he really getting a private room so he could be with Gabe? Wouldn't this be putting what the have on some new level? It wasn't too late to go back and say they didn't have a room, but the flashing vacancy sign would give away that lie.

Sam returned to Dean's room and packed up his stuff. "I'm five rooms down." Dean nodded. "Make sure you get your sexual frustrations out and, Dean? Don't blow out the city's power grid."

Dean grinned. "I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

Sam shook his head, going to his room.

Dean looked around the empty room.  _ Hey, Cas, I'm all alone here... _

Dean heard the flutter of wings and smirked as Cas pushed him back against the wall. "Sam got his own room so we can be alone all night."

Cas smiled. "Remind me to thank him." He captured Dean's mouth in a heated kiss, both of them grabbing at clothes to remove them before Dean snapped them away. Cas rocked his hips against Dean's moaning at the friction it caused. He felt Dean start to use his grace on him and pulled back, shaking his head. "No 'mojo' tonight. Just us." Dean nodded. "Ok."

Cas moved Dean to the bed, getting on top of him. He kissed and nipped at his chest as he ran his hands over his body. Dean sighed into the touches, biting his lip. Cas ran his hand lower, wrapping his fingers around Dean's cock, stroking it softly. Dean moaned, his hips bucking into Cas' hand. Dean's nails ran over Cas' back. "Bring 'em out, Cas. Please."

Cas made his wings visible and Dean quickly ran his fingers through the feathers, making Cas moan. Dean smirked and ran his fingers over Cas' wings finding the spot that he knew drove Cas crazy. He played with the feathers there. Cas groaned and reached for his gland for the oil before pushing a finger deep into Dean.

Dean hissed at the sensation. Cas thrust his finger into Dean, adding another, then a third as Dean writhed under him. "More, Cas! Please!" Cas withdrew his fingers, making Dean whine. He slicked his cock, grabbed Dean's hips, and sunk into him in one thrust. Dean's back arched unnaturally, his head flew back, and his wings appeared. Dean fell back on the bed with a low groan.

Cas leaned forward, nipping at Dean's jaw line. He thrust into Dean hard and fast. Dean's body was shaking, he was gasping for breath, his fingers tangled in Cas' feathers, pushing the angel into his frenzied pace. It didn't take long for either of them to climax, screaming each other's names as they found their release.

Dean's hands untangled and fell to his sides as Cas collapsed on top of him. Both of their chests heaving. It took them a moment to come down from the high.

Cas broke the silence. "Why do you like them so much?"

Dean chuckled, running his fingers over the wings. "They are part of you. The real you." Dean sighed softly. "Sometimes there's this thought that crosses my mind when I'm looking at you, loving your eyes or the shape of your lips or your sexy ass. A thought where I realize what I'm seeing is Jimmy, not you. But when I see your wings and I love the iridescent colors that shimmer on the feathers when they move or the way they hold me close and make me feel protected...I know it's all you. It's not just a vessel."

Cas caressed Dean's cheek. "Dean, all of this is me now. This is my body. And you should know that it's flattering that you like the way that I look, since the body was made for me...in my image."

Dean looked at Cas with wide eyes. "Is that why you didn't look that different when I saw the real you when we mated?"

Cas smiled. "Yes."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel anyone?

Sam stood in his empty room. He still wasn't sure what he wanted with Gabriel, but one thing was for certain, he wanted him there.

_ Hey, uh, Gabriel? Not sure if you're busy right now or not. I got my own room tonight. I was hoping we could maybe hang out... _

There was a flap of wings and when Sam turned toward the sound he found Gabe sitting on the bed. "Hey, Samsquatch."

Sam shook his head. "Hey."

"So, is this a hang out over beers kind of hang out, or a hang out behind my locked door kind of hang out?"

Sam shrugged a little. "I'm not really sure. I just knew I wanted to spend time with you."

"Awww. Sam, I'm touched."

Sam rolled his eyes, sitting on the opposite bed. He chewed on his lip. "Can I see them?"

"See what?"

"Your wings."

"I, uh, You know wings are very....intimate...right? We don't just go around showing them off."

"Oh." Sam was disappointed, but he wasn't going to show it.

"I take it you've seen Castiel's and Dean's."

"Yeah. I was just curious if yours were black, too."

"They aren't. They're more of a champagne color with a gold shimmer."

"Oh. Sounds beautiful."

Gabe ran his hand over his face. "Trust me, I want to show them to you. I'd love nothing more than to have you touch them and figure out every little spot that drives me crazy, but I know you still aren't sure about what you want with me."

Sam shook his head. "No. It's ok. I get it. I was just curious." Sam brushed some hair behind his ear. "So why do Cas and Dean have the same color?"

"Because Cas mated a human. Dean's grace is from Cas."

"Makes sense. I thought...well, artwork suggests that angels all have white wings."

"For the most part they do. White, light grey, champagne, light brown..."

"So why are Cas' black?"

Gabe sighed, he knew this was coming. "He visited hell when he brought Dean back."

"So is he the only one with black wings?"

"No. Lucifer's are black, but his are the purest black you'd ever see. That doesn't keep Castiel from hating his wings though. They are too close in color. I was honestly surprised that he even let Dean know he had wings since they are a reflection of his own."

"Cas must really love my brother then. Dean asked him to keep his wings out around him and he's agreed to do it when he knows they are somewhere safe."

Gabe nodded. "We'll do pretty much anything for our mates, or potential mates. But it's probably a good thing Dean likes them so much. Maybe Cas will stop hating them."

Sam closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, then opened them again. "So can I see them?"

Gabe looked at Sam, studying him. "Are you saying you want to be my mate someday, Sam?"

Sam sighed. "I dunno, maybe? It's all so confusing. Around you I feel...I dunno. I've never felt like this before. You touch me and it's like this electric jolt runs through my body. Dean has described the same thing when Cas touches him. I don't get that when he's touched me to heal me."

Gabe let his wings come out, watching Sam's reaction as they did. He spread them as much as he could in the room. "You can see them, but as much as I want you to touch them, it's better if you don't until you know for sure what you want. Only one other human has seen and touched them...and clearly she wasn't ready for something that long term."

Sam nodded, looking over Gabe's wings. "They're even more beautiful than you described."

Gabe curled a wing around himself slightly, messing with feathers until he found a loose one. He pulled it out and straightened his wing back out, handing the feather to Sam.

Sam took  the feather, running his finger over it. "It's like a bird's feather, but...softer. I don't think I've ever felt something this soft. Your whole wing feels like this?"

Gabe smiled softly. "Yes. Some parts are softer, but even though they are soft they are extremely strong."

Sam nodded and started to hand the feather back. Gabe shook his head. "That's yours. Keep it. I have more than enough." He said gesturing to the wings.

Sam smiled. "Thanks."

Sam put the feather somewhere safe, when he turned back to Gabe the wings were gone. He sat beside him, kissing him softly. "Thank you for letting me see them. So let's say, hypothetically, that we did become mates..."

"...Ok."

"Would we be like Cas and Dean? Those two can't keep their pants on since they mated."

"They also didn't start having sex until they mated. They have how many years of built up sexual tension between them?" Sam laughed. "I'd imagine we'd still be like this. I mean it's just like going from dating to married. Not a whole lot changes. Well, unless you're a Winchester obviously. I'd imagine you'd get wings, too. You were Lucifer's vessel, just like Dean was Michael's."

"And what about you sleeping around? Everyone knows you like the ladies."

Gabe scratched the back of his neck. "There hasn't been anyone else since you invited me to stay for beers...just in case..."

Sam looked at Gabe in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Sam caressed Gabe’s cheek, kissing him softly. He rested his forehead against the angel’s. “I want you inside me.”

Gabe’s eyes widened and he pulled back slightly. “Are you sure?”

Sam nodded with a small smirk. “You gotta prove you’re worth me really giving you a chance, don’t you?”

Gabe swallowed hard. He kissed and nipped at Sam’s neck as he pulled up on the hem of his shirt, pulling back long enough to remove it and his own shirt and jacket. Gabe pushed Sam back onto the bed, running his hand over his well sculpted chest and abs. His fingers slowly made their way to Sam’s pants. He made quick work of them and his boxers, doing the same with his own.

Gabe sat on his heels, between Sam’s legs, just admiring him. “You are truly amazing.”

Sam blushed a little. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Gabe took Sam’s length into his hand, stroking him. “I seem to remember you saying I could show you how good my mouth is this time.”

Sam moaned, hips bucking into the hand. “Sounds familiar.”

Gabe ran his thumb over Sam’s slit then continued stroking him. “I thought you’d want to fuck my face.”

Sam moaned. “That’d just show how much you can take, not how good you are with that tongue of yours.” His hips bucked. “Next time.”

Gabe nodded, then leaned over taking Sam’s cock in his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head. Sam’s hips bucked as a groan escaped his lips. Gabe stilled the hunters hips with his hands, bobbing his head, swirling his tongue around the head of his cock each time he pulled away.

Sam panted and writhed under Gabe, his fists holding onto the sheets so tight that his knuckles were white.

Gabe pulled off with a pop and ran his tongue up the underside of the hunter’s cock. “Got any lube?”

Sam blinked a few times. “Lube? Uh, um, yeah. Small pocket on my duffel.”

Gabe used his grace to retrieve it. He put a generous amount on his fingers then grinned wickedly. “Why, Sam, did you get candy flavored lube just for me?”

Sam blushed and nodded. “Thought you might like it.”

“I love it.” Gabe took Sam deep in his throat as he pushed a finger deep into him. Sam cried out, his body lifting away from the mattress. Gabe bobbed his head in rhythm with his thrusting fingers. Sam’s hand found the back of Gabe’s Head, his fingers tangled tightly in the archangel’s hair.

“Fuck! Gabriel!”

Gabe removed his fingers from Sam as his mouth pulled away from his straining cock. “So, you like what my mouth can do?”

“Yes! Fuck. Gabe, please fuck me.” Sam pleaded.

Gabe pumped his cock a few times, slicking it with the lube. He guided himself to Sam’s waiting hole and slowly sank into him. Sam moaned, throwing his head back. Gabe smirked as he leaned forward, taking a nipple between his teeth and tugging, making Sam whimper and rock his hips.

Gabe pulled out of Sam, slamming back in. Sam screamed, his body bucking off the bed. Gabe did it again and again, loving how undone the hunter already was. The archangel grabbed Sam’s hips as he continued to slam into him. Both of their grunts and groans filling the room.

Sam’s body trembled then his orgasm ripped through him, leaving him sweaty and heaving for air. Gabe’s own orgasm followed after a few thrusts. His body going rigid before collapsing onto the hunter.

Sam could barely move, hell he could barely breathe, but somehow his arm draped across Gabe’s back, holding him close. “Holy shit.”

Gabe laugh a little. “Yeah.

Sam’s fingers lazily drew on Gabe’s back. “I’ve never had it feel that...amazing.”

Gabe kissed Sam’s chest. “Me either.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My how the tables have turned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. This was prewritten, but I was seriously questioning going this route with the story. I've been trying to decide if I wanted to just post it or try for a different direction, and well, nothing else was coming to me so here it is.
> 
> Unbetaed as usual. Anyone want to beta? lol

Dean and Sam were out ganking a ghost when Dean collapsed to the floor.

"Dean!"

Dean held his shoulder, gasping for air. Sam made quick work of the ghost, throwing a match on it's remains. He ran over to Dean.

"Dean? You ok, man?"

Dean shook his head as tears filled his eyes. "Something wrong! I can't feel him!"

"Huh?"

"I can't feel Cas!"

Sam pulled out his phone, calling Cas as he helped Dean into the car, heading for their hotel. Cas wasn't answering. Sam prayed to him and got nothing. Dean was doing the same, freaking out.

\-------

Hours later and there was still no sign of Cas. Sam glanced at Dean, curled up on the chair in the hotel, clutching Cas' handprint with tears in his eyes. This can't be good.

Dean jumped out of his skin when his phone rang. He looked at it, not recognizing the number, but answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Dean?"

"...Cas? Cas is that you?"

Cas sighed. "It's me, Dean."

Dean let out a sob. "Cas, come home, please."

"...I can't, Dean."

"Dammit, Cas! I don't care what heavenly bullshit you're doing right now! I've been sitting here worried sick about you! Get your feathered ass here right now!"

"Dean, you don't understand. I...I can't. I don't know where I am. I can't do anything. My grace is gone."

Dean swallowed hard. "Did you just say your grace is...gone?" Sam looked at Dean with wide eyes.

"It's gone, Dean. Metatron stole it."

"Fuck. Ok...ok. Do you have your phone on you?"

"Yes, but it's almost dead so I opted for a payphone."

Dean snapped at Sam. "Pull up his location, Sammy. His phone doesn't have much juice." Sam pulled out the laptop, doing this.

"Cas? Is there any shelter around you? Anywhere you can get food and water?"

"There is a gas station."

"Ok. Good. There's a card in your wallet. It's Jimmy's. Use it to get something to eat. If you don't have grace then you're human. We're gonna head your direction and see if there's a hunter near you that can bring you toward us, ok?"

"Ok. Dean? I love you."

"I love you too, angel. Sam has your gps up. Go eat something and drink plenty of water. I'll be there before you know it."

"Ok."

Dean hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Where is he?"

Sam showed him the map on the computer. Dean handed him baby's keys. "I'm going to him. You come get us."

"Dean, have you ever gone that far?"

"No, but this is Cas. I have to do this. He doesn't know how to be human. I can't let him figure this out on his own. See if Bobby knows of anyone out there."

Dean went into the kitchen and packed some food and drinks into a bag then threw it over his shoulder. He took a deep breath. "I can do this." He concentrated hard on where he wanted to go. It was further than he expected, but he had to get to Cas. He moved his wings experimentally, then flapped them and was gone.

The world flew by at a blinding speed. He landed abruptly where the gps told them Cas was. His knees gave out on him. He was panting to catch his breath. He felt...drained, but he'd made it. The gas station was just barely one. He pulled out his phone and texted Sam that he was ok.

Dean got up on wobbly legs and slowly dragged himself into the gas station. Cas turned the corner of an aisle, running into Dean with a gasp. Dean collapsed into his arms.

"Dean!"

Dean smirked a little. "Told you I'd be here before you knew it."

Cas caressed Dean's face. "But how? You've barely learned how to fly. You shouldn't have been able to come this far."

Dean laughed a little. "I'm hard headed?" Cas shook his head. "There's a motel and diner down the street. Let's go get some food in us then get a room. Sam's about a two day drive away."

Cas nodded, wrapping his arm around Dean, letting the hunter lead the way. "How do you feel right now?"

Dean shrugged. "Weak. Like I could sleep for days." He glanced at Cas. "What about you?"

"I also feel fatigued and possibly...hungry? These are all new and strange sensations."

Dean walked them into the diner. "That's why I'm here. I couldn't let you go through this alone, even for two days." He sat them at a table and looked over the menu. "So what do you want your first meal to be?"

Cas tilted his head and Dean's heart stopped. "You are fond of burgers, pie, and beer so I think I'll have that."

Dean laughed and placed both of their orders. Once the waitress was gone he reached across the table, placing his hand on Cas'. "So what happened?"

Cas sighed and looked down. "Metatron tricked me. He stole my grace and all the angels fell."

"All of them?" Cas sighed and nodded. "That means you're number one on their hit list, huh?"

"I'd assume so. And without my grace I'll be an easy target."

Dean squeezed Cas' hand. "Not with me around you won't."

The waitress brought the food and placed it in front of the two men. Dean watched Cas. "Go on. Try it."

Cas picked up the burger and took a bite, moaning. Dean smirked. "Doesn't taste like molecules anymore?"

Cas shook his head, chewing. "This is amazing, Dean."

Dean smiled, watching the love of his life enjoying his first meal. As much as he liked seeing this side of Cas, his human side, he already missed his angel. Once they got Cas back to the bunker they'd start researching. There had to be a way to get Cas' grace back.

\-------

Sam drove down a long, lonely stretch of highway. Dean had texted that he made it ok, but he was still worried. There were fiery balls of light streaking across the sky. This had to have something to do with Cas' stolen grace.

_ Gabe? I'm alone in the Impala right now if you'd like to join me for a long drive. _

Gabe popped up in the passenger seat. He didn't look happy as he watched the sky.

"Gabriel? What's going on?"

"The angels are falling. All of them." He looked at Sam. "Castiel had a hand in it. We were all told he was behind it before it happened."

Sam was shocked. "What? No! Cas called Dean from some little Podunk town and said his grace was stolen from him. That's where I'm headed now."

Gabe looked in the backseat. "Then where's Dean?"

"With Cas. He flew to him."

It was Gabe's turn to be shocked. "What? He could barely fly in and out of the bunker the other day."

Sam shrugged. "Dean's amazing when it comes to the people he loves. He'll do anything for them. Somehow he made it 1,000 miles to be with Cas."

Gabe sighed. "So Cas is human...and vulnerable."

"Yeah."

"But he has Dean with him to protect him."

"Yeah."

Gabe chuckled. "My how the tables have turned."

Gabe was right. It was amusing, but now wasn't the time to be laughing about it. "Can he get his grace back?"

"The grace that was stolen from him? Highly unlikely. Metatron probably used it all for the spell. If he didn't then, yes."

Sam cut his eyes at Gabe. He felt a 'but' in that statement. "Is there other grace that is his?" Gabe gave him a 'come on, you're smarter than that' look and it dawned on him. "Dean's."

"Yup. Dean carries Castiel's grace in him. If he takes enough back then he should be able to recharge."

"And if he can't?"

"Then he'll have to take it all back."

"Ok. So we get there and let Cas take some of the grace back?"

"No. Right now he's safer as a human in the bunker. He's being hunted. If he has his grace then he's easier to find."

"But won't they look for us?"

Gabe placed his hand on Sam's thigh. "That's why I'll be staying with you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys deal with Cas being a human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I haven't lost anyone because of the direction this went in. Haven't gotten any feedback on the last chapter so that kinda worries me.

Dean held Cas while he slept. Holding him like this felt...good, but it also felt wrong. Cas was still Cas, but he was fragile. He and Sam always joked about Cas' childlike ways, but now he basically was just that, a child. He didn't know how to function as a human. Things like hunger, sleep, and needing the bathroom already annoyed him.

Dean looked down at his sleeping lover as his body jerked. Cas was having that damn nightmare again. He'd had it last night, too. Dean ran his hand over Cas' back, kissing  the top of his head. "Shhh. You're not falling anymore. I've got you. You're safe with me, Cas." Dean stopped his hand where Cas' wings used to be. Now all he felt was a normal back, tears slowly slipped down his cheeks.

This was the only time he could show weakness. The only time he allowed his tears to flow. He couldn't let Cas see how he was mourning the loss of his angel, not while Cas was also mourning. He had to be strong for his mate. He had to keep that brave face on and support Cas and show him he still loved him and would always love him, grace or not.

Dean heard the familiar sound of Baby pulling up. He very carefully slipped out from under Cas, going to the door and opening it so Sam wouldn't have to knock and possibly wake him. His eyes narrowed when he saw Gabe in the passenger's seat. Slipping outside the door, closing it behind him softly, he stood guard.

Sam got out of the car with a questioning look. Gabe got out next. "Hey Dean-o."

"Nuh uh. You're not stepping your feathery ass in this room."

"Dean? It's just Gabriel. He's here to help."

"You believe that, Sam? Every one of those dicks that fell wants Cas dead. I'm not letting any of them near him."

Gabe acted like he'd been stabbed in the chest, clutching at it as he leaned on Baby. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dean, You're right. Most of the angels do want him dead, but not all of them. I asked Gabe to be here to help protect him."

"Why should I trust him?"

"Because I do, Dean."

Dean sighed, running his hand over his face. He pointed at Gabe with a menacing look. "You even try to hurt him and I'll smite you."

"You don't know how to ye-"

"I'll fucking figure it out! I flew 1,000 miles didn't I?!"

"Point taken."

Dean sighed, turning the door knob. "He's sleeping right now. Please try not to wake him." He went back into the room, carefully getting back into the bed and pulling Cas close.

Sam and Gabe slowly followed him inside. Gabe sighed sadly when he saw Cas. "He looks so..."

"Fragile?" Dean finished, wiping away a tear.

Gabe nodded, sighing. "Yeah."

"How are we going to get his grace back?"

Gabe cut his eyes toward Sam, who was undressing for bed, then looked back at Dean. "We'll figure it out. Until then, you and I have to take care of anyone that tries to hurt him." Dean nodded.

Sam glanced at Gabe, catching his eye. He gave him a look that told him he wished Gabe could be in the bed with him. He pulled back the covers, getting in.

Gabe watched as Sam's skin was covered by blankets. "You two get some sleep. I'll stand guard."

"Thanks, Gabe." Dean said, slightly muffled by Cas' hair.

Sam looked at Gabe, giving him a sad smile. "Good night, Gabriel. Thank you for being here."

Gabe nodded and sat at the table. Having his hunter so close, but out of reach was going to make tonight a very long night.

\-------

Cas woke up the next morning, feeling disorientated. He heard a noise from the other side of the room and froze, afraid it was an angel out to get him.

"Just us, Cassie." Gabe said from his position at the table. "If anyone knows where you are I doubt they'll try anything with me around."

Cas slowly glanced over at Gabe. "You don't want me dead?"

Gabe laughed a little. "Are you kidding? When was the last time I went upstairs?"

Cas sighed. "At least I have angel on my side."

Gabe raised his brow. "Only one? What about your husband? He flew 1,000 miles to get to you. Even in his sleep he's throwing off some serious 'don't fuck with my mate' vibes. Hell, when he saw me with Sam I thought I'd have to fly off before he tried to kill me."

Cas glanced at Dean's sleeping face then back at Gabe. "I don't like to think of him as one. He's just...Dean."

Gabe rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, he kept your ass safe until Sam and I got here. There were at least two angels out there nearby. They could feel the vibes he was putting off and weren't coming any closer."

Dean shifted under Cas, pulling him closer, kissing the top of his head. "Mmmm. I like waking up like this."

"Keep it in your pants you two. I don't want to watch or hear you."

Dean groaned. "Forgot you were here."

"Better get used to me being around."

"At least when we get to the bunker you can have your own room and we'll have ours." Gabe mumbled something under his breath as Dean caressed Cas' cheek. "How you feeling this morning, angel?"

Cas sighed. "Don't call me that, Dean."

Dean took a deep breath then looked at Gabe. "Think you and Sam can go grab us all some breakfast?"

Gabe nodded, going over to Sam's bed and smacking his leg. "Up and at 'em sleepy head. Dean wants us to make a breakfast run."

Sam grumbled and got up, stretching. He slipped on his shoes and stumbled out the door with Gabe in tow.

Dean looked back at Cas. "Cas, I don't care that you're not an angel right now...I mean I care...but it doesn't change how I feel about you. I still love you. You're still my angel."

Cas sighed and tried to pull away, but Dean held him close. He looked away instead. "I'm not worthy of that love, Dean. You deserve better than me. I'm nothing now...useless."

Dean gripped Cas' chin tightly, making him wince, then turned his face back toward his own. "Look at me, Cas." Cas slowly looked at Dean, his eyes full of pain and self loathing. "Don't you ever fucking say that again. That's all bullshit. You think that just because you lost your mojo and are a human now it makes you unworthy, not good enough, and useless? Tell me, Cas. What does that say about me then? Does that mean that all this time that's all I was to you..." Dean looked away from Cas' eyes." ...just because I was human?"

Cas' eyes widened. "No! No, Dean! I have never thought that about you! I just feel...inadequate."

Dean looked back at Cas. "I get that you feel like you brought a knife to a gun fight, but don't you dare feel like that with me. Everything else is different, but us, we're still Dean and Cas. I didn't love you for what you were."

Suddenly the door to the room was kicked in and two guys walked into the room. Dean was on his feet before the door hit the wall, angel blade in hand.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll walk right back out that door."

"We're not leaving until he's dead. Hand him over and we won't have to hurt you." The taller of the two said, looking at Dean, while the shorter had his eyes on Cas.

"You're not touching him and you aren't leaving here alive." Dean flared his wings, keeping Cas behind them as the two men drew closer.

The taller angel laughed. "You think we're impressed with that? Please." Then he lunged at Dean.

Dean fought the taller angel. He saw the shorter one trying to go for Cas. "Dammit! Cas!" Dean tossed his blade to Cas so he'd have a chance. When Dean turned to toss the blade the angel he was fighting slashed him. Dean held his side then lunged at the angel, taking him down. He turned his hand on himself and forced the blade through him.

Dean looked over his shoulder and saw Cas fighting the other angel. He jumped up grabbing the angel long enough for Cas to sink the blade into him. Dean threw the angel aside, grabbing Cas in a tight hug, wrapping his wings around him.

"Dean, you're hurt."

"I'm fine, Cas."

Gabe and Sam ran into the room and took in the two dead angels and Dean holding Cas. "Why do I miss all the fun?" Gabe whined as Sam jabbed him with his elbow.

Dean slowly released Cas and put his wings away. He pulled both blades from the angels, handing one to Cas. "We need to ward the bunker from angels when we get home."

Sam shuffled a little. "Won't that effect Gabe and you?"

Dean sighed. "We'll have to figure some way to make it so we can't just fly in and out. I dunno. We'll have to research it. I just don't want any of those feathered assholes sneaking in."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is as good at feelings as Dean is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about these chapters being short. I've been writing on my iphone so I don't realize just how short they are until I post them. Ugh.

Dean sighed, falling back on the bed after Gabe instructed him on how to clean up the mess. He still wasn’t to full power after the long flight. Right now he just wanted to curl up with Cas and sleep, but that wasn’t an option. 

“So, I guess we need to get on the road. If those two knew Cas was here then they might have told others.” Sam said as glanced at Gabe.

Gabe nodded. “Sam’s right. Others are coming. We need to get back to the bunker quickly. I can get us all there.”

“And Baby?”

“Yes, Dean. And Baby.”

“Awesome.” Dean sat up and helped Cas up from his seated position, kissing him softly. “Let’s go home.”

———-

Dean watched as Gabe and Sam painted symbols on walls and doors in the bunker. The two of them had done some fast research and were making sure no angel could enter, which meant they couldn’t exactly leave, but they were trying to figure that out. For now, if they needed anything outside the bunker it was up to Sam.

Sam glanced at his brother. “Why’re you out here watching us and not with Cas?”

Dean sighed heavily. “Said he wants to be alone.”

Sam raised his eyebrow. “Not taking this being a human thing well, huh?”

“No. And he said I’m aggravating him.”

“What are you doing?”

“Just trying to make sure he remembers he has to do human stuff, like eat and drink.”

“So smothering him?”

“I’m not smothering him! I’m just worried…” Dean played with the ring on his finger. “I think he regrets...us.” He said wiping a tear away.

“...Why do you think that?” Sam asked as he glanced at Gabe.

Dean looked at the ground as he messed with the ring. “He doesn’t want me near him. He doesn’t even want to be in our...my room. He’s locked himself in his room. It’s probably a good thing the bond is gone.”

Gabe’s eyes widened. “The bond is gone? Are you sure?”

Dean nodded, wiping away tears. “My handprint isn’t on him anymore. I still have the one when he pulled me from Perdition, but not a bonding one.”

Gabe sighed. “Did you ever think maybe that’s why he’s upset? Not only was his grace stolen, but you were stolen from him, too.”

“I’m right fucking here, Gabe! I wasn’t taken away from him! I still want to fucking ...marry him.” Dean said, the last words barely a whisper.

“Then you need to talk to him, Dean.”

Dean yanked hard at his hair. “Are you not listening, Sammy?! He doesn’t want to talk to me!” Dean flew from where they were to his bedroom and slammed the door hard.

———-

Sam sighed as he walked into the library and slumped into a chair.

“Still not eating?”

“No. Cas?”

“Yeah, but not much. Maybe you should try with him. If we get through to him then he can deal with the hard head.”

Sam groaned, getting up and going to Cas’ door. He knocked before pushing the door open. “Cas?”

“If you’re here to make sure I know how to function as a human then you can leave.”

Sam stepped into the room. “I’m not. I’m just here to talk.”

“About what?”

“Dean.”

Cas pulled the covers over his head. “I don’t want to.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m going to talk and you’re going to listen. He’s not taking this very well.”

“And I am?! I’m the one that was affected! Not him!”

Sam crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall. “Really? So this only affected you? Do you realize Dean has only thought about marriage once in his life? And now he thinks you regret it.”

Cas sniffled. “He deserves someone better than me. I’m nothing. I’m useless.”

“He’s starving himself, Cas. He hasn’t eaten a full meal in almost a week. He doesn’t want to live without you in his life.”

“It won’t kill him. He has grace now.”

“No, it won’t, but his human side is suffering. His grace isn’t recharging. Gabriel says it’s like a dull glow.” Sam sighed. “Cas, his heart is broken. He thinks you don’t love him anymore.”

“But I do love him.” Cas whispered.

“Then stop this. Stop staying locked in here feeling sorry for yourself and go fix him before he does something stupid like use his blade on himself.”

Cas pulled the covers down and looked at Sam. “He wouldn’t.”

“He’s broken, Cas. I’ve never seen him this broken.”

Cas chewed on his lip then got up and went to Dean’s door. He slowly pushed it open and entered.

“Go away, Sammy!” Dean yelled as he chunked something across the room.

“Owww.”

“Cas?” Dean shot up, looking at Cas, who was rubbing his forehead with tears streaming down his cheeks. “Oh god! Did I hurt you?”

Cas shook his head, a sob escaping his lips. “Where’s your ring?”

Dean looked down at his hand. “Didn’t feel right wearing it anymore.”

Cas put his face in his hands and cried. His knees gave out on him and he fell to the floor.

“Cas!” Dean shot out of the bed and was at Cas’ side in the blink of an eye. He pulled him close, wiping away his tears. “Shhhh. I’ve got you, Angel. Please don’t cry.”

“You don’t want to marry me anymore?” Cas asked through broken sobs.

Dean lifted Cas’ chin. “I want to marry you more than anything I’ve ever wanted. I thought you didn’t want to marry me now. I thought you regretted us…”

Cas looked at Dean through tear filled eyes. “I don’t regret us, Dean” he said softly. “I messed everything up. I...I don’t know how to handle all these...feelings.”

Dean gently kissed away Cas’ tears. “That’s what I’m here for. I’ll help you through this, Cas. Just like you helped me. You’re not alone in this.”

Cas buried his face in Dean’s chest as a tear rolled down his cheek.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is finally told that he can help get Cas his mojo back. Sexy times for Destiel.

Sam found Dean in the library with piles of books around him. “How’s he doing?”

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “About as good as can be expected.”

Sam nodded sympathetically. “So what are you up to?”

“I’m trying to figure out how to fix him.”

“Fix him?”

“Yeah.” Dean sighed. “You know, make him an angel again. But there’s nothing in any of these damn books that helps.”

Sam sat in the chair near Dean. “Have you considered that right now he might be safer as a human?”

“What the fuck does that mean, Sam?”

“Well, other angels can’t really...sense him right now.”

Dean hadn’t thought about that. Sure, some angels were able to find Cas. Those either knew him personally or just knew who he’d be with, but since he didn’t have grace they weren’t able to connect with him and know his thoughts or anything. 

“Ok. I get that, but there still has to be some way to get  _ my _ Cas back.”

Sam looked down at his hands on the table. “Gabe thinks you’re the answer to that.”

“What? Gabe thinks I can help Cas but hasn’t said anything to me?!”

“You aren’t strong enough, Dean. You haven’t been taking care of yourself or your grace. If we tried to help Cas with how you are right now then it’d be possible that you’d both be humans.”

Dean nodded. “Ok. So what do I need to do?”

————

Dean checked the hall before closing his door quietly and sitting on the bed. He let his wings come out before doing some simple tasks with his grace. If Gabriel was right and his grace could help Cas, then he needed to start using it and making it stronger. He was in the process of flipping pages in a book across the room when the door suddenly opened.

“Dean?”

Dean jumped and quickly put his wings away. “Hey, Cas. I thought you were playing chess with Sam.”

Cas eyed Dean as he slowly finished entering the room, closing the door behind him. “I was, but we’re done now. What were you doing?”

“Just messing around.” Dean said with a slight shrug.

Cas fidgeted, running his hand over his arm. “Why’d you put them away when I came in?”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Cas couldn’t help laughing at that. “Uncomfortable? You think I’d be uncomfortable around wings?”

“When they look like yours and you don’t have them anymore? Yeah. I think you’d be uncomfortable.” Dean’s shoulders dropped. “They’re supposed to be on you, man, not me.”

“Can you please bring them out?”

Dean sighed as he brought his wings out. He kept his eyes on everything except for the man he loved.

“I get why you wanted me to keep mine out now.” Cas said as his eyes took in the sight in front of him. “I didn’t understand at the time. They were always there. They weren’t anything special. For me it was like you getting excited to see my arm or leg.” He slowly moved closer to Dean and ran his fingers through some feathers. “They really are something amazing. Please don’t keep them hidden from me. Seeing them reminds me of just how much you love me.”

Dean looked up at Cas with tear filled eyes. “How do they do that?”

Cas got on the bed, straddling Dean’s lap then kissed him softly. “You wouldn’t have them if you didn’t love me enough to be my mate. The bond might be gone...or not as strong, I’m not sure, but you having wings shows that it was made. So please don’t hide your grace. It’s part of you now.”

Dean nodded. “Ok.” He groaned and felt his cock hardening as Cas’ fingers skillfully worked his wings.

Cas leaned over to Dean’s ear as he put pressure in just the right place with his thumb. “It’s been entirely too long, Dean. I want you to fuck me.”

Dean cried out as his hips bucked up into Cas. “How...how do you wanna…?”

Cas tugged on Dean’s hair, exposing his neck, then licked a long stripe up it. “Just like we are. Get rid of our clothes, Dean.” Cas said as he nipped at Dean’s jaw.

Dean groaned as he snapped his fingers. “Oh fuck.” Dean moaned as he felt his dick slotted with Cas’.

Cas kept one hand tangled in Dean’s hair as the other one worked on his wing. Their lips were barely touching as Cas rocked his hips steadily against Dean’s straining cock. “Use your grace, Dean. Don’t cum yet.” Cas said as he nipped at Dean’s lower lip.

Dean groaned. “You’re gonna kill me, Cas.”

“Use it or I stop.”

Dean groaned again and used his grace. Cas licked into Dean’s mouth, both of his hands skillfully working Dean’s wings, taking him apart. Dean was trembling under Cas. His cock hard and straining. He’d never been so hard in his life and this was just the foreplay!

Dean pulled his mouth from Cas’. “Need you, Cas.” He all but whined.

“I’m right here. You’ve already got me.”

Dean groaned as he reached a shaky hand behind himself and got some oil on his fingers. He brought the hand to Cas’ ass and pushed two fingers in. Cas’ head shot back as his hand grabbed Dean’s wings harder. Dean cried out, his dick jumping and trying to cum. Dean’s body shook harder and he focused on getting Cas ready.

“Fuck me, Dean.”

Dean pulled his fingers from Cas and shifted their hips. Cas sank down onto Dean’s cock with a hiss and laid his forehead on Dean’s shoulder.

“It feels different like this.”

“Is that good or bad?” Dean asked as he started thrusting up into Cas.

Cas moaned, rocking his hips to meet Dean’s thrusts. “Good. Fuck. I don’t know how to...ah fuck...describe it.”

Dean kissed Cas’ neck. “It’s called being a human.” He said as he shifted their hips to hit Cas’ spot.

Cas cried out, tangling his fingers in Dean’s wings. “I’m so close.” He practically sobbed.

Dean hit Cas’ spot even harder. “When can I cum, Cas?”

“With me, Dean.” Cas replied as tears rolled down his cheeks. His body trembled as Dean focused on his prostate. Cas’ head shot back. “Dean!” He screamed as his orgasm ripped through him.

Dean thrust against Cas’ spot as hard as he could while releasing his grace from his cock. Dean came with a silent scream. Stars blurred his vision as he had one of the most intense orgasms of his life.

Dean slumped back on the bed, pulling Cas with him. He gently ran his fingers through Cas’ hair as he wrapped his wings around him. For a moment the room was filled with nothing but their breathing.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Why were you flipping pages in a book?”

Dean messed with some feathers in his wing. “I need to build my grace back up so I can help you.”

Cas glanced up at Dean. “Help me?”

“Yeah. I have your grace in me. Gabe says we can use it to get your mojo back.”

Cas shifted so he was looking down at Dean. “And did he mention just how painful that process will be?”

Dean shrugged a little. “No. But it doesn’t matter. I’ll do anything to help you.”

Cas ran his fingers over the curves of Dean’s face. “He’ll have to extract it a little at a time, so it won’t just be a one time thing. It could take a few weeks to have enough for it to work.”

“I get it, Cas. It’ll be a long and painful process. But it’ll be worth it to see your wings on you again.” Dean gently placed his hand where his mating print should be. “I want our bond back. I want forever with you.”

Cas leaned down and nibbled on Dean’s lower lip before kissing him deeply. “We’ll get forever back.” He whispered against Dean’s lips.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel. A little talking and sexy times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just did not want to be written. Sorry if it’s not that great, but I had to write something. Hopefully the writers block will go away soon.

Sam put the chess pieces away and walked to Gabe’s bedroom. “Hey.”

Gabe looked up from the book he was reading. “Hey, Sammykins.”

Sam rolled his eyes, but smiled affectionately at the Angel. “So, Cas should be keeping Dean occupied for a while if you wanna…”

Gabe tossed the book onto a nearby table. “Well come on in. I don’t bite...hard.”

“Yeah you do.” Sam replied as he rubbed his chest. “Luckily Dean hasn’t seen it or any of the other marks you like to leave on me.”

“You have to tell him eventually.”

Sam sighed. “I know. It’s just with everything going on with Cas… I’m not sure it’s a good time.”

“There’s always something going on, Sam. It could take months before we get Cas his wings back and who knows how long he’ll have a target on his back. I’m tired of acting like there’s nothing between us when you’re my mate.”

Sam rubbed his ass lightly, his jokester of an Angel thought that was the perfect spot for his mark. “Me too, but I’m not too excited to tell him we mated on the way to get him and Cas. Especially when he finds out we were at it for so long and you flew us and the Impala down the road from the hotel so we could drive up.”

“Sure. We could have gotten there sooner and gotten them back here sooner, but hey, it’s in the past. We’re mates now. Dean ought to be happy. You’re an angel now so it’s harder to kill you.”

Sam sat down on Gabe’s bed with a sigh. “I don’t know. I mean I had planned on telling him we were seeing each other before we mated. I don’t want him to think I was hiding it from him.”

“But you were.”

Sam gave Gabe one of his bitch faces. “Only because I wanted time to figure things out with you without him making things awkward. I wasn’t hiding us because I didn’t want him to know. And if he finds out Cas has known then he’ll be even more pissed off.”

“Oh. That’s right. I forgot Cassie knew. How did he find out again?”

And yet another bitch face. “You left a huge hickey on my neck and he healed it before Dean saw.”

“How embarrassing.” Gabe smirked then sighed at the look Sam gave him. “Yes, Dean might be a little pissed because he wasn’t told sooner, but I think it’d be short lived since you’re happy.”

“So how should we tell him?”

Gabe seemed to think about this for a moment. “Well, you could always walk around naked so he can see my hand on your ass…” Sam glared at him. “No? Ok. Walk out there with wings?”

“Oh yeah. Both of those would go over so well.”

Gabe shrugged. “That’s all I’ve got.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “So helpful, Gabe. I’m so glad you were able to help me figure this out. Ass.”

“Awww. I love you, too, Sammykins.”

Sam playfully shoved Gabe. “So this plan for helping Cas...how soon do you think you’ll be able to take some grace from Dean?”

“Well, I’m hoping I can take some tomorrow and give it directly to Cassie. See if getting a little back into him helps jump start him or at least puts their bond back so he’s not as fragile. After that we’ll have to extract from Dean once a week and build up enough to give him a full dose. That should take a month or two. It’d be great if we can extract grace that’s completely Castiel’s and not a mix of his and Dean’s or just Dean’s. But honestly, if we get enough of just Castiel’s then once Dean’s fades he’ll just produce more of his own.”

“So you don’t think Dean’s will just stay with Cas’ and mix with his like it has in Dean’s body?”

Gabe shrugged. “Hard to say. I’ve never tried this. I just know he needs his grace or it will just be like charging a rechargeable battery. If it’s someone else’s grace it works until it fades and then you have to recharge on someone else’s grace.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

“Sooooo…. Did you just come in here to chat or were we planning on taking clothes off?”

Sam laughed. “Oh. I was planning on us being in less clothes than we are.”

Gabe smirked and moved closer to Sam, straddling his lap and wrapping his arms around the larger man’s neck. “You know how much I like when we lose all of our clothes.”

Sam smirked as he laid back on the bed, pulling Gabe with him. “Yes I do.” He said before making their clothes disappear.

Gabe captured Sam’s lips in a deep kiss, licking across the seam then pushing his tongue in when the hunter opened his mouth. He ground his hips against Sam’s, both of them moaning at the friction the movement caused. He tangled his fingers in Sam’s long hair as he used his grace to prepare him.

Sam’s hips rocked against Gabe’s cock then back into the grace that was penetrating him. He pulled his lips from Gabe’s as he gasped for breath. “Oh fuck, Gabe…”

Gabe sucked on Sam’s neck as he pushed deep into him, making Sam moan loudly and arch his back. He set a pace that was hard and fast. Sam matched his rhythm, gasping when Gabe’s fingers wrapped around his cock and stroke it roughly. Sam cried out as his orgasm tore through him, Gabe’s muffled cry of ecstasy following shorty after his.

Sam fell back on the bed with Gabe on top of him as he fought to catch his breath. Gabe kissed his neck softly. “You really do need to tell him soon.”

Sam ran his hand over Gabe’s back with a sigh. “I know.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tells Dean that he and Gabe are mates. Dean gives up some grace and finds out it hurts like a bitch.

Cas glared at Gabe when he walked into the kitchen.

“Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed.”

“How can it be the wrong side if it’s the side I sleep on?”

Gabe rolled his eyes and sighed. “It’s an expression. Why are you so grumpy?”

Cas sat back in his chair with his arms crossed. “What’s this plan you have to take grace from Dean?”

Gabe filled a bowl with sugary cereal and milk, then sat opposite of Cas. “Sounds like you already have the gist of it.” He said as he spooned the sugary goodness into his mouth.

“Do you have any idea how much this is going to hurt Dean? And what if your plan doesn’t work? What if he endures all that pain for nothing?”

Gabe shrugged. “Then we try something else.” He sighed softly. “Look. I know it’s risky. I know we don’t have proof it’ll work. But he has grace inside of him that’s yours, right? You need your grace. It’s the best shot we have.”

“And when are you going to start extracting grace?”

“Today.”

“And when are you going to tell him about Sam?”

“I have no-“

“Tell me what about Sammy?”

Gabe glared at Cas, who smirked, then looked at Dean. “It’s probably best to let Sam tell you.”

Dean looked up when Sam stumbled into the room. “Cas and Gabe seem to think you have something you should tell me.”

Sam looked between the three of them. “Coffee first.” He mumbled as he grabbed a mug and filled it. He sat at the table between the two angels.

“Ok. You’ve had coffee. What is it? Spill.”

Sam took another big gulp of the coffee as he eyed his mate and Cas. “Gabe and I are together.”

“Oh. Is that it? How long?”

“The day I asked him to stay for beers.”

“...And you never thought I should know you’re dating an angel?”

Sam shrugged. “More than dating now.”

“...What’s that supposed to mean?”

“We’re mates.”

Dean tried his hardest to rein in his anger at being left in the dark. “Oh. Well, uh, congratulations. When did that happen?” Dean said as smoothly as he could.

Sam and Gabe shared a look then Sam took a sip of his coffee. “Um. Well, we were kinda on a road trip to get you guys.”

Dean’s eyes flashed as his hands balled at his side. “You...stopped to fuck while Cas and I were sitting ducks?!?”

Sam scratched at the back of his neck. “I know, Dean, bad timing. But do you know how little alone time Gabe and I get?”

“And who’s fucking fault is that?!? I was fucking depleted from flying! Cas had no fucking grace! You had a fucking Archangel with you and you couldn’t, you know, fucking whoosh to us?!?”

“We did do that...eventually.”

Dean threw his hands in the air and the bulb above them flickered. “EVENTUALLY?!? Someone could have found us, Sammy! Someone could have killed us!”

Sam flinched, as did the archangel and the former angel.

Cas gently placed a hand on Dean’s arm. “Dean… calm down.”

“I AM FUCKING CALM!”

Cas flinched away from Dean. He’d never felt more vulnerable than he did right now. 

Gabe stood up to his full height and slammed his hands down on the table. “Look here, Buck-o. I get you’re pissed that your brother and I took time out of our precious road trip to save you and Cassie, but get over yourself. We didn’t arrive at that hotel even one minute later than driving nonstop would have taken. You were depleted. You make it sound like that’s a bad thing, but you’re still a baby so you have no idea how damn good of a thing that is when you’re hiding. Angels couldn’t see you. The marks on your ribs kept us from finding you and your grace wasn’t a beacon to where you were located. If I had been able to see you then I would have “whooshed” us to you for protection, but I knew you were fine and I wanted to make Sam my mate. Do you know how much safer that made him going into this whole clusterfuck?”

Dean deflated and fell into the seat next to Cas. “I hadn’t thought about that. With all these dicks after us it is better for Sam to have mojo.”

Cas looked at Dean. “You do realize that every time you refer to angels as “dicks” you are now also referring to yourself and you’re brother, right?”

Dean groaned. “Yes. Shut up.”

Cas smirked. “I’m the only one here that isn’t a “dick”.”

Dean ran his hand over his face. “Don’t remind me. I’d rather you be a dick. Speaking of, when are we getting this show on the road?”

Gabe glanced at Cas who glared at him. “Anytime you’re ready. You’re little blow up has you super charged right now.”

“Awesome. Let’s get started.”

Cas fiddled with a napkin. “Can you do it in the dungeon? I don’t want to hear you in that much pain.”

Dean hugged Cas close, kissing his temple. “Yeah. We’ll go down there. I’ll be fine, Cas. I promise.”

Cas sighed as Dean, Gabriel, and Sam left the room. Dean headed straight for the dungeon as Sam went with Gabe to get the supplies from his room. 

Dean sat on a chair in the dungeon. He ran his fingers through his hair as his leg shook. He was nervous about just how much this would hurt and if it would actually work. He knew there were risks, Cas had drilled that into him. But what Cas didn’t understand was that the risks were worth it. Cas thought this was all about getting his wings back, and yeah, part of it was. But Dean’s main focus was their bond. He  _ needed _ to be able to feel Cas again. Without being able to feel Cas’ love for him it was easy to doubt it. 

Dean looked up when Gabe and Sam entered. “So where do you want me?”

Gabe snapped and a table with leather straps appeared. “On the table.”

Dean swallowed hard then moved over to the table and got on it. Sam secured all the straps once Dean was settled. Dean’s heart rate picked up. Shit was getting real and his hunter training made his mind scream danger.

Gabe pulled out the glass syringe and held it up, Dean’s eyes going wide. “This is going to hurt like a bitch. Please try to control your wings and your grace.” Gabe said as he sunk the needle into Dean’s neck.

Dean cried out and pulled at his restraints. The pain was worse than anything else he’d ever felt and the deeper the needle went the worse it hurt. Then Gabe started extracting and Dean screamed. Dean’s body went limp as Gabe finished and pulled the syringe out.

“Is he ok?”

Gabe touched Dean’s forehead. “He’s fine. It’s a lot to handle. I thought he’d pass out sooner.”


End file.
